Awesomeness and Blasphemy
by rachael-ly
Summary: Julchen Beilschmidt successfully forced her Spaniard friend into marrying Lovino Vargas. But when it was his turn to be convinced, her plan back fired! Now they're forced to be wed,for at least a year. Will love come their way within these 12 months?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Road to Marriage**

* * *

><p>"Kesese, falling for the awesome me?" Crimson red eyes met with emerald ones. The crimson ones filled with so much tease and cockiness, while the other grew angry yet his face became redder than the eyes of the person in front of him. Julchen Beilshcmidt was currently tackling Lovino Vargas when he rejected her wedding proposal. It wasn't between him and her, hell no! It was between him and her ever so passionate friend, Isabel.<p>

"Bastard, who in the right mind would fall for a shitty abolished nation like you?" His mood changing from bad to worst; he was happily eating a tomato when he was attacked by the female Prussian in attempt to make him marry the Spaniard.

The brunette clenched his fist and was about to punch the woman on top of him, but she was able to dodge with ease. She wasn't called a war freak for nothing, you can't hit the great- no, awesomePrussia! Unless you have a ladle. "Pfft, I might be abolished, but I'm awesome-er than you." The silver haired maiden reached for the curl on the brunettes' head and started playing with it using her fingers. Eyes sparkling with threat, and a cocky smile that reached the scar on her right cheek, Julchen was determined to get things done. "Now shut the hell up and marry Isa."

"Jul… if Lovino doesn't want to, you don't have to force him." A brown haired girl with tan complexion bended over and poked the arched woman's back. She was worried of the well-being of both, two hot headed and incredibly immature nations, if it was a fight through words, then all of them can manage. Of course, she had to cover her daughter's ears to avoid corruption, but it was better than watching a physical battle. Not that it mattered since the outcome was downright obvious. "Besides, if you continue doing that the-"

"Fuck you, as if I'll marry that old hag." Lovino spat at Julchen's face, intimidating her even more. Isabel twitched at his words, releasing her hand from her amiga's shoulder. She's not old! Nor is she a hag.

"Just marry her already! If you don't…." Pulling on his curl, the Italian fidgeted and became redder than he already was. "C-chigigi- woman stop that! If you don't…I'll…I'll violate you!"

She wasn't listening though, instead of releasing her grip, she pulled on it even more while laughing crazily at his reaction. "Marry her!"

Lovino still refused though, but Jul wasn't going to stop till he agreed, so she kept on pulling. "Chigigigi- Dammit woman, that's my erogenous zone!"

After a few more rounds of cursing and pulling, Lovino finally agreed. When she released his curl, he started panting; cheeks flushed red and green eyes filled with relief… Weirdo.

"Ha! Finally! Okay Isa, time to plan your wedding!" Before Julchen could stand up, she felt two hands on her breasts. "What the fuck are you doing?" Both hands on the woman's front, the flustered Italian tried to give off a smug laugh, hiding the embarrassment he was causing himself.

It took the Prussian a few seconds to fully understand the situation; Lovino was groping her awesome breasts; he was sweating and panting too which made it even more awkward. "I-I told you I'll violate you! Ha! Shitty abolished nation, that's what you get for molesting me."

"M-molest? Tita…I never knew you were the type that molested people…" A petite young girl appeared behind Isa and looked at Julchen with disgust. It was Maria, also known as thePhilippines. Tugging on her mother's clothes, she looked up and faced her as though asking for an explanation.

Isa seemed to have the same reaction. She shook her head while grunting; assuring her child everything is "fine" at least. To make things more unpleasant, lo and behold, Gilbert, appeared, acting disgusted too.

"Dios Mio, Jul…how could you do that to Roma?" said Isabel, still shaking her head.

Cheeks tainted red; the Prussian desperately tried to hide her panic but failed miserably. She faced the three with a now broken grin. "W-wait! You got it all wrong! I was only pulling his curl! And he's the one who groped me!"

"Mein schwester, how could you molest poor defenseless Romano?" Gilbert was holding out his laughter as he stared at his sister.

"This is a misunderstanding! Why would the awesome me do that to him! He's not worthy of my awesomeness!" She looked down and glared at the man below him. "Tell them I didn't molest you!"

"But you did. Shitty woman…pulling on my curl…tch." He didn't even bother listening to her as she continued to whine; he was too busy gently petting his curl while mumbling a few curses in Italian.

A hand suddenly touched Jul's shoulder, it was Isa. "Jul… you need to take responsibility for molesting Roma."

Her heart sank deep while repeating the Spaniard's words on her mind. _Molesting…molesting….molesting Roma… _

"But all I did was pull on his curl!"

"If you're doing it to an Italian, then that IS molesting. Now take responsibility and marry him."

"WHAT?" The two chorused. Both Lovino and Julchen were surprised. Their eyes now completely wide open and focused with each other. As if they'll ever marry!

Gilbert on the other hand couldn't help but laugh. Falling on the ground while holding his stomach, he was laughing like there's no tomorrow. This was just too priceless!

"Tita Jul's going to get married?" Maria exclaimed while looking at her aunt with amused eyes. Visions of the wedding now on her mind. "Can I be the flower girl, tita?"

Julchen flailed her arms while constantly saying she won't marry Lovino. This was supposed to be Isa's position, not hers!

"I wonder what will happen if Daniel finds out you molested Roma- he might hit you with a pan AND a ladle." Isa said threateningly; a ladle hurts a lot, but with a pan? That's just too much! And if Daniel finds out…

"K-kesese, I can handle that!" With shifty eyes, she tried to find a way out of this situation. Pointing towards the far north, she looked as surprise as can be. "Isa! Look! Tomatoes!" When everyone's attention got diverted, Jul quickly made a run for it and hid in a fridge. It's not the best hiding place, but who would ever find her there?

While holding her breath and sitting still, she grew confident no one would find her. She's in a fridge for old fritz' sake!

Depressively, Julchen tried to think of another plan to "fix" things. She bit her lower lip before thinking back to how this mess happened in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>"Isa! Guess what?" Placing an arm over Isabel's shoulder, Julchen smirked and winked at Maria. "Your dear daughter wants a Papa!"<em>

_"But she already has one, Antonio, remember?" Isa smiled at her hyper friend; she could sense something and it isn't good._

_"Not him, he's your brother! Kesese-"She couldn't help but laugh before finishing her sentence. "It's time for you to get hitched."_

_Isabel refused of course. But Jul already had an ace in her hand, Maria. She knew Isa couldn't refuse her daughter's wishes, so in the end, she agreed. The question is…who's she going to marry?_

_ Arthur? He's good looking and all, but Antonio probably wouldn't like that._

_Alfred? He's too full of himself! Besides, he looks like he's interested at Maria._

_"Wait, wait, wait, who do you want to marry anyway?" Jul crossed her arms, still thinking of the possible grooms. "If it's my bruder, I'm going to lau-"_

_"It's not Gilbert!" She blushed slightly before glaring at Jul. "And it's a secret."_

_Smirking once again, she gave Isa a teasing stare, "So who do you NOT want to marry?" _

_"I definitely will NOT marry Roma." Twirling a lock of her hair, Isa looked away, making sure not to make eye contact with the silver haired girl._

_"Kesesese, then it's settled, time to force that brat!"_

* * *

><p>While drowning in her flashback, someone suddenly kicked the fridge. After a few seconds, someone kicked it again and even pierced some sort of metal in it.<p>

"A fridge, da?"

Shit, it's Ivan. And he's using his pick axe to make a hole in the fridge!

After 3 consecutive hits, 2 holes were created on the fridge, and from the looks of it, Ivan wanted to hit it even more! If this continues, she's going to get chopped too…

Taking advantage of the hole and her slim body, Jul crawled out of the fridge and made a run for it.

"Kesese, I'm too awesome to ge-" Whilst running, Jul bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall flat on the ground. Too startled to even look at who it was, she stood up and was about to run again.

"Watch it you bastard!" It was Lovino. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit still on the ground. "The tomato bastard's going to slice us both with her damn axe if we don't go back."

"Isa,.. tch." Face palming at her current situation; she tried to think once again. Things aren't going as planned. She scowled at the brunette before grabbing him by the collar. "Just tell her you don't want to marry me! Do something, anything!"

He averted her gaze and slapped her hand away, he was definitely pissed off. "I'm smart enough to stay away from that psycho's wrath. She has an axe and she won't hesitate to use it."

He was right though, that gigantic axe of the female Spaniard wasn't a friendly weapon, the wielder won't hold back in using it too.

"Fuck my life. How can the awesome me, marry YOU?" Covering herself in her hair, she mustered a few curses before finally shutting up and calming down.

"F-fine." She said in a weak voice as she looked up to make eye contact with Lovino. Their face both red with embarrassment at the realization that they're going to marry each other.

"You finally agreed?" Isabel appeared and placed her hand on Jul's shoulder again, keeping her smile intact. "No go backs, right Julchen?" Her smile never felt so eerie, especially now since her axe was on her other hand.

"Y-yeah." Standing up and dusting the dirt off her skirt, she gave a cocky smile towards Lovino. "You're one lucky douche for getting the chance to marry someone as awesome as me! Kesesese!"

"I'm marrying an abolished nation, yup, I definitely am lucky." Lovino stood up too, eyes closed, face twitching at Jul's words.

"Besides, we can just get divorced after the wedding right?" Jul started to laugh, and so did Isabel. Her grip on Jul's shoulder started to increase as they laughed. "No." She finally stated. "You can get divorced after 18 months, understood?" She continued to smile at both Julchen and Lovino, making sure they both knew who was in charge of making the decisions.

"Can I just give you a tomato and forget about this mess?" Using the tip of the axe's handle, Isa smacked Jul on the head before walking away, leaving behind a startled and horrified Lovino, and a certain female Prussian on the ground. "But if you do give me some tomatoes, you can get divorced after 12 months."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I was awesome as usual today!_

_In fact, I was too awesome, I ended up getting engaged. Can you believe it, the awesome me? Getting married? To someone like Lovino! _

_If it was Feliciano I wouldn't have hesitated, but it had to be his brother. And he kept calling me a "shitty abolished nation", how dare he?_

_Well sure, I AM abolished, but I'm still awesome. Awesome-er than all those other nations! The world simply can't handle the awesomeness that I have and fate decided I'm too awesome to be a nation. _

_And that Lovino is too unawesome to realize he's marrying the awesome me, what's wrong with him? I'm going to prove that bastard wrong._

_Oh, and… Ladles aren't the only things I should keep away from, axes are pretty dangerous too. Specially pick axes. And even the handle of an axe. They aren't awesome enough to kill me, but they definitely hurt. Youch._

* * *

><p>"So when's the wedding?" The raven haired nation chirped as she played with her aunt's hair, tying it in a neat ponytail with a red ribbon.<p>

"Tomorrow." Tomato in hand, Isabel smiled at her dear Maria and her scowling friend, Julchen. "Everything's almost ready too!"

"Danke." Julchen said sarcastically, she never wanted this, not even by a bit. Maybe there was a 0.0000001% that she did, but it was only because marrying Lovino would mean she could be part of an actual nation. And living inItalywas better than staying at West's attic. She lovedGermanythough, the beer, the wursts, the drunkard merry men, the husky lifestyle, everything! The only thing she disliked was the memories that plagued her mind, memories she wished she'd never remember, mostly about her glory days. How she once was known, along with her brother, as a fearsome warrior, mercilessly slaying their enemies in the battle field, and winning wars as if it was a child's game. It was all too sickening, the reality that it was all in the past, and that she is now but a memory as well. Soon history would forget her, even the people that dwell upon her former territory. Fingers tightly wrapped on her cross pendant, she glanced sidewards to meet her niece's hazel eyes, pushing her thought away for the time being.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be a flower girl?" The two older women laughed at the 17 year old's now flustered face. The matter doesn't concern her though, for all she cared, even Ludwig could be the flower girl. It would have been hysterical but her eyes and mind would probably be scarred.

Meanwhile, Lovino was currently with his brother, Feliciano, who was apparently more enthusiastic about the matter more than the groom. It pissed Lovino off though, making him curse more than usual. As if it was even possible in the first place. His brother constantly reminding his fratello how he should treat his wife, and even suggested he should make them pasta on their honeymoon!

Honeymoon… He shrugged at the thought. He wasn't inexperienced to say the least, nor was his bride-to-be, he knew that well. However, he can't help but feel disdained. It wasn't the fact that she was not to his taste, she's absolutely beautiful! Long silver hair, despite its wildness gave off an elegant feel, making him want to caress it. Her doll like features despite her history as a monster in the battle field was hard to believe, a slender body, pale skin, and a decent amount of shortness, just enough to make her fit in his frames. Her scar made her even more appealing in the eye, a constant reminder that she was no ordinary woman. And her eyes, her eyes that looked like the ripest tomato that he has ever seen. If neither would mind, he could stare at them all day, even wanting to devour it. She seems like a "good catch". The more he thought about it, the more he cursed inside and out for letting his inner romantic take control of his mind. It was Julchen for goodness' sake!

He brushed the notion off and continued to listen to his foolish brother, now talking about a good choice in undergarments. He swore to God if Feliciano wasn't his brother, he'd strangle him till he can no longer breathe for speaking of topics like those. Not that he minded of course, the timing just wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Both groom and bride were too stubborn to even help in the preparations; they never wanted to participate in the first place. So the other nations did it for them, mainlySpainandGermanywith help from helping separately though, they had a "surprise" that would make the Prussian glad she was going to get married. She doubted that fact though.<p>

"Dios mio, you're both as lazy as can be." Isa twirled her axe, making sure the two in front of her were paying attention. "This is unacceptable."

Gripping the cross on her neck, Jul breathed in deeply before facing Isa, grabbing hold of her axe. "Now, now, we're just going to complain anyway, so, it's better if we DON'T try to help. Right, brat?" She then faced Lovino giving him a 'Just shut up and agree' look. He sighed and nodded at her. "Sure, what the potato bastard said."

"S-see? That Chigigi-ing sissy said so himself."

"Who're you calling a sissy, you fucktard!"

"You're the only sissy here, so shush you! I might be a fucktard, but I'm an awesome one!"

"Shitty abolished nation!"

"Shitty gay nation!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Says your curl! Awesomeness has spoken, YOU ARE GAY. Mein gott I'm marrying a gay nation."

"Shut up! You're lucky you're marrying ME. Awesome? PFT."

"You're doubting my awesomen-"

"ENOUGH." Before their bickering could continue, Isabel cut in, an annoyed smile plastered on her face, and an axe ready to be used.

"You're right, you'll be a nuisance if you do help…so…" With a swing of the Spaniard's axe, the two stiffened up, eyes faced up, hands on their side, and mouths completely shut. "I suggest you two spend time together and be a REAL couple, comprende~?"

Julchen was about to complain, but before she could muster a word; Isabel aimed the tip of the axe at her, ginning ever so "kindly". Subconsciously, Julchen grabbed Lovino, locking her arm in his. "We get it, we get it! For Fritz' sake, get that thing away from me!"

Seeing her gesture, the female Spaniard loosened her grip on her axe and aimed it at the ground. She gave them a reassuring smile that if they continue to piss her off, there's going to be a funeral instead of a wedding. Before they could melt due to her death gaze, the two sped off and ran outside the Italian's home.

Their little wedding was going to be held there, atItaly. Surprisingly, the nations were all too supportive and ended up staying at his home in high hopes of helping. Feliciano was too much of an idiot to even decline or consult his brother about the issue.

"Verdammt, Isa's gone mad!" Arms still locked to one another, both were sitting at the porch, face filled with grimace as they remembered Isa's words.

"This is all your fault, potato bastard." He sighed and stood up, forcing her to do the same. "If we're going to do this, we might as well do this right, dammit." Using his free hand, he brushed of some of his hair to the side and greeted Julchen with a cocky smirk. "If that tomato bastard wants to see a real couple, fine, I'm a fucking Italian, this should be easy."

She merely continued blinking at him, his face filled with determination, the usual blush on his face never leaving its usual spot. He was being adorable, not that she'd say that out loud. "Kesese, really now? How're you going to that, hmmn?"

After a brief pause, he faced her again with a smug look on his face. "A date and it's going to be fucking great."

They both departed briefly to change, Lovino was right, if they were going to go with Isa's plan, they might as well do it right. If they don't, an axe might just cut their head off, literally.

After 15 minutes, both met again outside the gate. Lovino now wearing beige shorts that reached 2 inches below his knees matched with a pair of brown sandals and a plain dark green collared shirt; the first 2 buttons undone. Julchen on the other hand was wearing an orange shirt that was a bit large for her size, grey shorts and red flip flops.

Her hair swaying freely in the wind, she locked her arm in Lovino's again. "So, what're we going to do?"

Keeping his mouth shut, he led her to a small shop, a short distance away from the Italian's home. Julchen released her arm and started to observe the shop from the window. Roller blades were displayed neatly on wooden shelves, and there was a short old man sitting on the far right, arranging the smaller blades.

"Roller blades?" She gave him an unsure look, feeling a bit wary. But he insisted so they both went in. The moment they entered, the short man that looked as though he was in his mid 50's greeted them both with a warm smile.

"Benvenuto! Amico!" The man stood up and placed his arms on his waist, chuckling slightly as Lovino and Julchen went near, nodding at his greeting. "Amico, you brought a date? That's a first!"

Lovino scratched his head as he nodded again. Julchen couldn't help but think about how he looked friendlier right now. From the looks of it, he often came here, and the owner of the store is a friend of his.

"La mia futuro sposa." A faint red appeared on his cheeks as he introduced the Prussian to the man, which made him chuckle even more.

"Ciao, Bella! Mi chiamo Callisto, voi?" Julchen was a bit confused at Lovino's words; the only thing she understood was mia and futuro.

And as for the other man, she thinks he said hello, his name is Callisto and now he's asking for her name. "The name's Julchen! Nice to meet you Signor Callisto." She laughed awkwardly before admitting she can't understand too much Italian. Callisto apologized for assuming, good thing he knew English.

Three kids suddenly entered the store, interrupting their little chit chat. Callisto excused himself and instructed Lovino to "do the usual".

The Italian brunette dragged his date towards one of the shelves and told her to choose anything as long as it fits. Hesitantly, she grabbed a pair of white ones. As soon as she did, Lovino grabbed a black pair and headed towards the door, dragging the confused Prussian once again.

"So…how does this work?" She sighed as he followed him. He was putting on his roller blades now, strapping them tightly. "Just put them on and leave your shoes at the locker."

Doing as she was told, she quickly mimicked what he did while mumbling about how unawesome this was.

"This part ofSouth Italyis a bit rural. Not much houses or people, but there's lots to see. A car isn't necessary but walking seems dull. So shut the hell up and just do what I say." He said with an annoyed tone.

Julchen wasn't whining without a reason though. She wasn't use to this. And what's worst-

"Let's go." Lovino stood up and had a head start. When he noticed his companion was still sitting down, he came back, a brow raised and eyes focused on the woman sitting uncomfortably while averting his gaze. "Don't tell me you-"

"S-shut up! It's not what it looks like." She cut in before he could say it to her face. "So what if I can't use this damn skates or whatever you call it. I-I'm awesome!"

She crossed her arms; face a bit flustered with embarrassment. "And don't even think of changing plans. That old man will probably laugh at me!" Her head was still turned sidewards, she was even pouting. If he wasn't sane, he might think she's adorable right now. _Maybe just a bit_.

"You should have said so earlier, idiot." He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stand. She was slightly stumbling, but her hold on her was tight enough to support her movements. "Since you're 'awesome', learning shouldn't be hard."

With slow movements, he guided her, allowing them to move without ending up falling flat on the ground. The streets were quiet, little bits of noises forming a weird yet interesting sound. It felt…likeItaly.

Hand at her wrist while roller blading, he started increasing his pace since she was keeping up nicely. Besides, they're almost at their destination.

Enjoying the scene, the Prussian closed her eyes, allowing the vibe of the place get to her. It felt peaceful. She went toItalybefore, but it was at North. The Southern parts were completely new to her. It wasn't as urban as the north, but it was intoxicating. The old, rustic feel of the environment, greenery here and there, very few people in the streets, and the silence that seemed louder than noise itself. She wouldn't mind getting used to living here. Besides, she had to. She's staying here starting tomorrow.

_12 months_. She thought. 12 months, tied to that bastardous nation, Romano.

Looking at him from the back, he didn't mind what she saw. His hand extended backwards towards her, his hand on her wrists, his back lean and strong. From this point of view, he looked worthy of the awesomeness that is her. She laughed at her own thoughts and closed her eyes once again, moving accordingly to the man in front of him.

"Oi, stop sleeping!" They finally halted. Opening her eyes, she eyed on Lovino, pointing towards a restaurant. The scent of food invaded her nose, and it was heavenly! She quickly noticed the familiar scent-

"Tomatoes?"

He pouted at her reaction, nodding in the process. They were actually at a place that served fresh, tasty pizza. But tomatoes were overpowering the scent. No wonder he chose this joint.

"Kesese, you remind me of Antonio and Isa." This time, it was Julchen that dragged him inside, choosing a seat at the mid left. A tall dark man quickly assisted them, waiting for their order.

"Neapolitan pizza, due.E Limoncello. Grazie." The man nodded, leaving an irritated Julchen, glaring at Lovino. "Danke for not even asking me what I want. And you only ordered pizza?"

She grumbled even more, having regrets about allowing him to get away with it easily. Back inGermany, she eats a lot especially at noon. Nothing could beat a bowl of soup, loads of meat with vegetables on the side, and a good dessert. Not to mention the beer, which was considered as water on their household. Now she's going to settle for pizza and…lemon?

"What the hell did you order anyway?" She drowned her face in her arms on the table, still moping like a child who popped her balloon. "Pizza if it wasn't obvious. And liqueur. It's strong, so I'll assume you'll like it."

"It's named after a lemon for old fritz' sake!" The people around them started to stare, she glared at them without hesitation though, causing them to stop and just ignore her.

"Bastard, stop making a scene." Brushing his hair with his palm, he sighed as he left for the bathroom.

When he came back, their food was already there, his date already devouring a slice of the pizza. "Why'd you order two? I never knew you were a heavy eater kesese." Now eating her fourth slice, she sloppily attempted to start a conversation, her mood slightly better.

"I'm not, idiot. I knew you were barbaric so I figured you eat a lot." He took a sip from his glass and watched in amusement at her reaction. She's pouting again.

"As long as I get food, fine!" She increased her eating pace, and in a matter of minutes, they ran out of pizza. They were both full though, thank heavens.

Jul tasted the strange liqueur, sticking her tongue out at the odd taste. It was definitely strong, but she's used to them. "You Italians sure have an odd taste in good alcohol."

As soon as they finished, Lovino quickly paid and they both left.

"What now Signor I'm-a-fucking-Italian-going-on-a-date-should-be-easy?" She teasingly said as soon as they left the pizza joint.

"The hell is up with that name?" The Prussian pushed him a bit. Since he was caught off guard, he ended up falling down. With a cocky grin, Julchen held out a hand to help him.

Puffing his cheeks, he grabbed her hand, but instead of using it as an aid to stand up, he pulled her down. Now they're both flat on the ground.

"Potato bastard!"

"Tomato bastard!"

"That's Spain, not me, shitty abolished nation!"

"You're inlove with tomatoes and you're a bastard, so you're a tomato bastard too, shitty gay nation!"

The two paused for a bit, after a few seconds, they ended up laughing. In fact, Julchen was laughing so hard, she didn't even notice that it was a rare sight to see Lovino laughing. Scratch that, it was rare to actually laugh WITH him.

When they finally calmed down, Lovino stood up first, followed by Julchen who grabbed onto his arm. "So, I repeat, what now?"

"Sight-seeing." Lovino led the way again, entering a small spaced alley. It was rich in plants though, even on the cracks in the wall, small buds were blooming. It was hard to distinguish if it was nature's doing or it was the work of the people living there.

"The rural area ofSouth Italy," He sighed. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Shaking his hand away from her wrist, she chuckled softly before taking a deep breath. "This place is where I'm going to show you how awesome I am!"

The Italian gave her a confused look before finally getting what she met. _She can't be se-_

"You doubt my awesomeness? CONVERT THE NON BELIEVER!" Julchen skated towards him, a bit shaky, but she was doing it on her own. Grabbing his wrist, this time, she "guided" him.

A small smile entered his face, which was soon replaced with a smirk. "Convert yourself." He brushed her hand away and sped up, declaring a race. She didn't hesitate though, she sped up as well. The streets weren't wide, so it was easy to keep track of where her companion was, and surprisingly, it helped her skate better.

Lovino wasn't using his full speed though, besides, he'd really appear "sissy" if he took advantage of the fact she was still learning.

Their distance was pretty close, and they moved at a decent speed; they ended up skating the day away while exploring the slums ofSicily.

"Signora-"

A little girl suddenly tugged on Julchen's shirt. They were currently resting and sitting on a bench. When both she and Lovino glanced at the child, she showed them her basket of flowers. "Oh, you're selling them?"

The girl looked at her with confusion; Lovino quickly reminded his 'date' that very few could understand any other language besides their native tongue here.

The Prussian nodded and faced the girl, attempting to communicate through gestures. She pointed towards herself first, and then to the flowers. After that, she did an "ok" sign.

The little girl giggled at her customer, and showed her the variety of flowers inside.

They were all beautiful, and she wanted to let the girl decide which flower is best, so she made Lovino her translator. He grunted but agreed nonetheless.

"Signor, _is she your lover?_" The girl asked.

"_She's my…bride to be. We're to be wed tomorrow._" Lovino said uncomfortably. It was the truth though.

The girl clapped her hands and smiled at them cheerfully. "_You must love each other truly then!_" She said enthusiastically. "_N-no. We were forced. For all I know, no love is present here._"

The girl frowned at Lovino's response and focused on her basket, searching for a certain kind of flower. She took two flowers, both of the same kind. She then gave them to the couple. It was a small white bud that had an even smaller yellow bud in the middle.

"_What's this?_" Lovino asked.

"_A gift. But you will still buy from me, yes?_" Though a bit confused at the child's gift, he simply nodded. She refused to choose for him since according to her, flowers have meaning when given; she has no right to choose for the couple.

He couldn't care less about the names of the flowers or their meanings, so he chose randomly. He spotted a white bud that stood out from the rest of the flowers. Strangely, it reminded him of his companion, so he chose it.

The child smiled at his decision, and even wrapped a red ribbon on the stem before giving it to them. Lovino gave the girl more than enough, and watched as she merrily left from their sight.

He was confused at her reaction, but simply brushed it off and gave the flower to his clueless date. "So, what did you guys talk about?" She was observing them the entire time, Italian seems like a lovely language, but she still can't speak nor understand it enough to even catch up with what they were saying. "It's nothing."

He stood up and signaled for her to do the same. It was getting late; they still had to return the roller blades.

They quickly found their way back to Callisto's shop, who greeted them with the same warm smile. After paying up and returning the rented goods, they thanked the old man and headed out. He was chuckling again though, both grew curious but they ended up having the same conclusion; he was a very, very, VERY cheerful man.

Truth be told, that wasn't just the case, he was actually amused at the sight of the two and the white buds that they had.

When the couple returned home, Isa greeted them at the door along with Feliciano, both waving happily at them.

"Fratello! Welcome back." He had a plate full of pasta on his right hand and insisted that they should eat. He prepared enough to feed an army.

Lovino ignored his brother and headed inside, nearly collapsing on the couch, he was too tired to argue.

Julchen on the other hand, went towards the kitchen, along with Isa, to eat Feli's pasta. How could she deny such a cutie?

While eating, Isa noticed the buds on Jul's hair. Apparently, the Prussian didn't know where to place them, so she tucked them in her hair. It matched her long silver hair though, so she kept it there for the time being.

"Where did you get those?" Isa asked.

"These? The tomato bas- I mean Lovino, bought them earlier. The little girl who sold them was cute too! Too bad I never understood what she said."

_Lovino bought them, for her?_

Isabel softly chuckled at her words, this was perfect! "Jul, do you know the meaning of those buds?"

She shook her head in response. She doesn't even know the name, how could she know the meaning!

Face palming at her idiotic friend, she quickly finished her pasta and went to the quarters Feliciano offered them. At least they had progress.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Guess who was awesome today? ME!_

_Isa was being a witch again, she threatened me with that giant axe of hers. I wasn't scared though! I'm too awesome for that. But one can never be too careful._

_I ended up going on a date with that sissy Romano. Isa kept on nagging that we had to be a couple or something and the idiot's "Italian" side started spurring out, so I didn't have a choice. _

_It was actually fun! It might even be awesome. I learned how to use roller blades; I didn't even break a sweat! The pizza was tasty too, but nothing can beat old fashioned sausages, served with beer of course! _

_That lemon thing was actually good, so I don't mind drinking it again._

_My awesomeness was at its greatest while we were racing though, ha! That sissy was lucky I was just warming up, so he might have had the lead. But I was still awesome!_

_And there was a cute girl that sold us flowers too. I'm going to learn Italian someday, and I can finally talk properly to that girl. And old man Callisto too! _

_PS: Flowers wilt right? We bought white flowers earlier, they're really pretty, and it'd be a waste if they wilt, so I'll keep them on this page. It's called preserving them right? Ha! I'm awesome enough to think of this idea._

_PSS: Italians are nice. Except Lovino. Maybe he's nice, but only a little bit._

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes?<strong>

* * *

><p>Some events are based on a rp, the date thing and other tiny bits are all random =3=<p>

It's basically random at first, and I really want to use some of the events during an rp, since I made this for me and my rp partner's entertainment XD

The original plan was for Isa to marry Lovi, but...I failed XD The plan backfired on me, seriously, I was shocked XD

In the end, I ended up falling for this pairing. I do hope you'll like them as a couple too :)

* * *

><p><em>-my lack of knowledge in hetalia may cause oocness, sorry~<em>

_THEY DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER NOR EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER..at least not yet XD We'll just have to wait and see, yes?_

_Oh and Anon, thanks for the orrection :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Word Count: 6,079<strong>

* * *

><p>The flowers the kid gave them are Jonquils :<p>

They're really pretty, small but very pretty. And the meaning behind it matches them too "Love me" XD

And the ones Lovi bought are White Violets. It means something like "Let's take a chance on happiness." =v=

Dios Mio, Mein Gott = My God

Verdammt = Damn

Schwester = Sister

Fratello = Brother

Tita = Aunt

Danke = Thanks

Benvenuto! Amico! = Welcome! Friend!

La mia futuro sposa = My future bride / My bride-to-be

Ciao, Bella! Mi chiamo Callisto, voi? = Hello, beautiful! My name is Callisto, you?

Signor/Signora = Mr/Ms

Neapolitan pizza, due. E Limoncello. Grazie - Neapolitan pizza, two. And Limoncello. Thanks.

The italized part during Lovi's conversation with the girl are suppose to be italian. XD

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry if I made a mistake on the foreign languages, I'll try my best to get it right. Oh, and if you notice any errors, gramatically or all those other things, please tell me. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**: **Mrs. Vargas**

* * *

><p>"In front of us all, this couple has pledged their vows." The priest paused for a brief second to smile at the couple in front of him. "And it is with the authority vested in me, that I declare they are now man and wife."<p>

As soon as those words were said, the female Prussian anticipated what was next; a kiss. And after that, they would officially be wed, and be husband and wife.

She glanced at the man beside him, shocked at what she saw. It wasn't the hot headed Italian, it was someone else. A brunette as well, but with a lighter shade. A warm smile plastered on his face, and his gorgeous emerald eyes focused on her own blood red ones.

As he leaned in, attempting to finally let their lips meet, she closed her eyes, not sure if it was all true. How could she? Was she hallucinating? Or is her want for that man too great that her mind created its own illusion of him in place of her true husband-to-be?

"Jul?"

The female Spaniard gently shook the sleeping Prussian. When she hesitated to wake up, Isa rapidly splashed water on her face. It was her wedding day and she's snoozing in the bath tub, if this continues, they're really going to be late!

"I do!" Julchen exclaimed as she snapped out of her dream. Blinking for a while, she realized she fell asleep. And now, her friend is laughing at her sudden out burst.

"A bit excited aren't we?" She handed the bride a towel before heading out, chuckling still. "Get your ass of that bath tub; we're late enough as it is!"

Sighing, Julchen stood up, and stepped out of the bath. Towel in hand, she quickly wiped off the water and wrapped it around her waist before leaving the bath room.

"It's 7 in the morning, how is that late?" She murmured as she saw the digits on the clock. 7:18 AM. Isa woke her up around 6, and forced her to take a bath as soon as possible. She _might_have overslept, but it was the Spaniard's fault for waking her up at an ungodly hour. Usually she'd wake up around 9!

The brunette shook her head and gave Jul a disapproving look. "You're the bride; we need to make sure you look amazing." She pointed at the hair dryer as she explored around her make-up kit with her other hand. The Prussian could only grimace as she saw what her friend was doing. _Make-up? Fuck my life!_

"I already look awesome enough as it is! Kesesese!"

"Shut up and just dry your hair."

Lazily, she sat down and plugged in the hair dryer, allowing the hot air hit her damp mane. Gently running her free hand on her hair, she emptied her mind and focused on getting her hair dry. _Why can't we just sign some sort of contract saying we're married anyway?_

The moment she was done, she headed out to the other room to change. When she went back, she was now wearing a checkered blouse, and white denim shorts. Isa raised a brow as she sat down beside her. "Don't worry; it's buttoned so it's easy to remove. Sheesh, don't tell me you wanted me to wear that towel for the whole morning?"

Maria arrived a few moments later, along with Elizabeth and Marianne. A large grin was on the Hungarian's face as she slapped the back of the bride. "You should have told us earlier about your little wedding! Daniel didn't even believe me when I told him yesterday."

After chitchatting, the four women ganged up on the confused Prussian, making sure she looks "perfect". It took them a good two hours to get her hair and makeup done. How could something so trivial take so long?

Now all that's left was to wear the wedding gown and whatever comes with it. Red eyes started widening as it saw the gown. It wasn't due to amazement, more of a disgusted look actually. "I am NOT wearing that."

On the groom's side, he wasn't worrying at all. Unlike his bride, he didn't need any preparations. So instead of getting caught up with what he had to wear, he was on the dining table, eating the leftover pasta from last night with Feliciano, Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Fratello, I'm your best man, ve?" Feliciano said while happily eating his pasta. Lovino grunted in response, he could be the groom if he wanted to; he doesn't really care about what happens anymore.

"If Tonio's sis sees you like that, she's going to be mad again, kesese." Gilbert teasingly said as he chugged down on his beer. Ludwig nodded, agreeing that the Spaniard wouldn't be so happy at the groom's I-Don't-Care attitude.

"I don't fucking care. It's just a wedding anyway. And why are you even here? Damn potato bastards." Lovino stood up and headed towards his room, it's time for him to change. Besides, facing the two Germans would just irritate him.

Before he could leave, Ludwig gave him a disapproving stare. "You're marrying our schwester; of course we'd be here."

A tiny, yellow bird suddenly entered, with a small box on its claws. Right before it landed, it dropped the box on Gilbert's lap, resting on his head afterwards. "Your rings are here, lover boy."

Gilbird flew down at the table as the Prussian prepared small chunks of bread. He petted the yellow puffball before sneering at the groom. "Stop being a sissy and accept the fact you're marrying Jul. Besides," He chuckled before continuing, making sure his eyes were focused on the Italian. "I heard she's good in bed."

Lovino's face turned red at Gilbert's words. He stormed off to his room, ignoring the Prussian as he laughed at his reaction. The moment he reached his room, he fell flat on the bed, with his "attire" beside him. His face was still red as he murmured his late response to the Prussian. "I know."

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes pass 11. Isabel and Marianne guided the guests so they can sit in their respective places. All the nations were probably there, except for three who weren't invited, as requested by the bride. Sealand, Wy and Seborga. The three tiny nations that never failed to irritate Julchen, she was abolished yet those three nations weren't? That's completely unfair!<p>

Despite her natural hate for the Austrian, it was Roderich who was playing the music. He started playing; the sounds he produced with the piano were mind blowing. Good enough…for an aristocrat.

Julchen was waiting at the car, as instructed by Isa. She's the last to walk down the aisle, so she has to behave for now. Gilbert grunted as he waited outside the vehicle. As of now, only Isabel, Maria,Elizabeth, Marianne and the driver saw the bride. According to the ladies, no one was allowed to see her; it was a surprise of some sorts.

The procession started as soon as Roderich reached the first chorus of the song. Julchen tried to peek by slightly opening the window, only to be met by his brother's eyes. She closed them abruptly and crossed her arms as she looked away. She can't even see a damn thing!

After a few minutes, the aisle was now filled with flower petals; petals from bright red Amaryllis. All that's left was for the bride to make her grand entrance, with his brother as an escort of course.

Everyone waited patiently, the groom, now at the altar, simply sighed, still irritated at the trivialness of this whole ceremony. Gilbert opened the door, the first to eye on the bride among the guests that waited.

"No wonder you were making a fuss about hiding." He laughed softly before guiding his sister to the entrance. The moment they arrived, all eyes focused on the bride. Isa and the rest of the ladies that helped in preparing her had proud smiles on their faces.

The bride itself wasn't looking so happy though, she was actually scowling. Stopping for a brief moment at the entrance, she took a deep breath before continuing the procession. She strutted down carefully, making sure not to trip; the train on her gown wasn't helping, so is her bad mood.

The groom was still a man, despite his dislike for this whole ceremony; hesitantly, he looked at his bride, falling at awe at her get-up. She was wearing an elegant gown; flat neckline, fitted bodice with beaded floral lace details and a heavily layered American tulle skirt with a mid-long train. The white dress was ornamented with lace and embellished with seed beads and pearls, and the brooch detail on the bodice to the cascading rose at the hose at the hip made her look even more divine. Her veil was placed on the back, her usually wild silver locks, now styled, some parts of it tied to the back. The Prussian's face was now as clear as day, her scar wasn't hidden, but was vaguely covered, bright red eyes vividly seen due to the light makeup and her curled eyelashes. A faint blush on her cheeks appeared as she drew near the groom, still scowling, as his brother departed to the side.

Increasing her grip on the red flowers in her hands, she took the final steps and stood beside the Italian, unconsciously observing him. Unlike her, he wasn't "overly" dressed. A white collared shirt, topped with a silver vest and jacket; embroidery on the upper right side of the jacket and lower left, showing a perfect contrast of what looked like stems. Earlier she noticed the white slacks and the grayish shoes that he was wearing, the only color that stood out aside from his brilliant green eyes were the red found on his cuffs; a pair of sterling silver cuffs with crimson leather. His hair was a bit like Ludwig's; slicked back, 3 small locks falling towards his face. And his signature curl was present of course, moving every now and then.

"Sei bellissima." Lovino murmured, looking away to avoid eye contact.

"What?" Still clueless on what he said, she used her elbow to grab his attention, forcing him to look back at her again. "I said you're ugly, shitty abolished nation."

A bit taken back at his insult, she stopped scowling and smirked. "Really now? Obviously you're too unawesome to see how awesomely awesome I look right now. At least I don't look like a penguin, shitty gay nation."

"I don't look like a penguin! This suit doesn't even have a tail, potato bastard!"

"You still look like one, tomato bastard!"

They were starting to bicker again; the priest interrupted them by coughing a little. As soon as they realized the scene they were making, they both glanced at their guests, all sighing and face palming.

"Sorry." They chorused while looking down, averting the priest's eyes.

The music slowly faded, and everyone became silent again. Despite the scene the couple made, the priest remained calm and looked at them with a warm and gentle smile. "We stand here today, to witness the union of Lovino Vargas and Julchen Beilschmidt-"

The priest started talking, and with each passing second, Julchen could feel her heart about to pop as it accelerated its beat. Trying hard not to act suspicious, she looked directly at the priest, yet ignored the words that he said. She couldn't care less anyway; this is not what she wanted.

Blocking all the noise around her, she hid within her thoughts, ignoring the reality that was right in front of her. She then remembered her dream, still wondering why _he_ was in it. Was her mind playing with her? Reality never seemed so cruel, her own mind crushing her own heart.

The man in her dream was no other than her Hungarian friend, Daniel Herdevary. At first she ignored the odd feeling she had whenever he was around; the want of teasing him, beating him up, and running into his arms. He seemed really odd when they first met; it was when they were kids. Like now, he had his usual ponytail, although it was shorter. For a man, he had a huge liking towards flowers, often telling her tales of their origin and the thought behind them. She barely listened though, how could she when all she could do was stare at his cat like eyes, and the smile that never failed to produce a blush on her face?

Remembering the past, she recalled how she was mistaken as a man. Growing up in an army full of men, it wasn't unexpected. In fact, she never minded. She grew in a place where she was taught the ideals of men, on what it takes to be one, and how to live as one. She's a Teutonic knight, being a sissy woman was unforgivable.

Although she fully new of her gender, it was amusing to fool the people around her. Daniel had a different case though, an odder one, since he actually taught he was a girl. She was fooled as well, being surrounded with flowers all the time and what not, it was hard to tell.

Only when they grew into their adolescent bodies did their true genders showed. Daniel took it rather hard though, recalling how he always believed he was a she. But during that time, her "girly" features disappeared, as if they were never there in the first place. The gentleness in his face, his smile, and the warmth on his eyes; they were the only ones that remained constant, along with his pony tail and his love for flowers of course.

As for the Prussian, her silver mane grew longer than it should have been, her chest now developing, and her hips forming a curve. Acting as a man was still fine; however, fooling the people around her would be in vain now. So she revealed the truth, laughing mindlessly as she was chased. The Hungarian knew it well though, but kept it to himself. Besides, he never cared about her gender; it wouldn't change the fact that they were good friends. _Too good to be exact._

Time flew by and slowly, the Prussian's heart started to fall. They often fought, and she was constantly hit by the brunette's ladle, but all those moments with him, along with the laughs and smiles that always made her day, started to pile up in a single memory, making her realized how much she liked him. Maybe even love, she'd never admit it even if that was the case.

Infinite amounts of curses were released from her mouth when she was told of his wedding, with Vienna, of all people. That damn aristocrat never failed to anger her. Though it was not a wedding they planned, the fact that they looked good as a couple cannot be denied. After all, Daniel looked like a person who'd prefer someone serious as the Austrian. _Unlike me._

Years passed, yet a confession was never spoken. Though he was divorced, he remained intimate with the Austrian, constantly worrying about her, and using his ladle every time a certain Prussian annoyed her. It was sickening; she never told anyone, but knew well some knew the truth. Isabel, Marianne, and her siblings, obviously knew; they teased her from time to time, snickering everytime they implement it around him yet he was too oblivious to notice.

And now she's standing in the altar, fully dressed, flowers in hand, yet with a groom she never expected she'd have. What's worst, the man he loved was there, sitting near the front. Whilst walking on the aisle, she caught a glimpse of him, sitting besideVienna. Her arms locked on his as they smiled. It was a short glimpse, yet it was enough to understand all hope was lost. He never liked her, and never would, as she had him.

"The fuck?" Shaken by the sudden words from the person beside her, she looked at him, raising a brow in the process. "What now?"

"What do you mean what now; look at your fucking eye." She blinked at him, still confused. It took her a while to realize, her left eye was teary, and a single drop has already fallen. "S-something must've entered my eye!" She laughed awkwardly as he sighed and took out his handkerchief, handing it to her in the process. "And you call me a sissy, pft."

The priest continued reading, what was he talking about now anyway? Wiping the droplets forming in her eyes, she took a deep breath and gave it back to its owner. How long was she daydreaming anyway? She can't even keep up with the priest.

Listening attentively, she came to realized it was almost time for the vows. _Shit, I don't have one._

"H-hey, what're we going to do about the vow?" She whispered to the Italian, making sure her voice was low enough so the priest won't hear.

"Just read whatever's on the fucking paper, the tomato bastard gave me a copy of a short vow." Sighing in relief, she waited till it was their turn to speak officially. Until now she's surprised why the priest never gave them a disapproving look due to their behavior. And how Lovino swore a lot.

After a while, it was now time for the vows. Lovino took a piece of paper from his pocket, clearing his throat as he prepared to read. "I, Lovino Vargas, give you this ring; wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife for I love you and- What the fuck." Cursing at what he said, he silently read the remaining words on the piece of paper, and gave the Spaniard a death glare after wards. There's no way in hell he'd read that crap.

He crumpled the paper and shoved it at his pockets, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of the vow, changing the words to his liking. "I, Lovino Vargas, give you this damn ring; you better wear it since it's fucking expensive. No, I did not choose you, but I need to have you as my wife or I'll be killed by that tomato bastard. And so, I have no other choice but to have you as my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worst, there's no way we'd be fucking poor, in sickness and in health, to l-" Stopping momentarily, he signaled towards the guests, the ring wasn't there yet.

Julchen could only blink as she looked at the man who brought the ring towards them, it was Daniel. _Why him?_

He greeted the two with his usual smile, standing in between them as he opened the box which contained the rings. With that done, Lovino fixed his tie and continued, "To love and to cherish, which is unlikely, for 12 fucking months."

Taking one of the rings, he took her hand and slid it on her finger gently. It was a beautiful flat wedding band accentuated with four diagonal bands of round, brilliant cut diamonds. Not too showy, just how she liked it.

Looking away, the Italian told her to mimic the format of the vow. It wouldn't matter anyway. _Of course it didn't._

"I, the awesome Julchen Beilschmidt, give you this ring, it's girly so I'm sure you'd love wearing it. Just like you, I did not choose you to be my husband, in fact, I would've prefer it if it was someone else!" She paused, trying hard not to look at the Hungarian. "B-but Isa would kill me, so, I'm going to have you as my husband, no matter how unawesome you may be. To have and to hold, and all those other things that you said." Hesitantly, she took the ring, facing Daniel in the process. He was still smiling, signaling for her to continue. And she did; it was a slightly different ring, one suited for a man.

"Congratulations." Daniel said before leaving. She wanted to stop him, tell him there's nothing to congratulate her about, and that she'd rather have him. But it was too late now; he was back at his seat, besideVienna. And in a matter of seconds, she's really going to be tied to the Italian beside her. Even if it was just for 12 months.

A candle was given by the priest; apparently she had to light it along with Lovino, to demonstrate their newly wedded state. Afterwards, the priest called for their attention again, his smile even warmer than before. _At least someone's happy._

"In front of us all, this couple has pledged their vows." The priest paused for a brief second to take one last look at the couple before him. "And it is with the authority vested in me, that I declare they are now man and wife."

This was just like on her dream… Wait, this means…

"You may now kiss the bride."

Panicking, Julchen stepped back, getting glances from the people in the church. She can't back out now, but she wanted to!

Without hesitation, she pulled up her gown, and made a run for it. "Fire! The building outside is on fire!" Everyone looked outside, most even going outside to check, even the priest.

Taking the opportunity, the Prussian tried to look for a hiding place. It's a church, where on earth could she hide!

Looking from left to right, she found a familiar object, mentally slamming her head on a wall since it's her only choice; a fridge. Why was there a fridge on the church? Who knows.

The answer to her question was given as soon as she reached it; it was placed near the Norwegian's seat. It was probably his.

Not looking back or caring if anyone could see her, she lifted her gown and stepped in the fridge, sighing in relief as she fitted perfectly.

_What the fuck am I doing…_ After a few seconds of sitting inside the appliance, she realized how much of an idiot she is. She's in a fridge! Isa won't forgive her for this, besides; someone's bound to find her.

And someone did, the door was opening slightly, light entering and hitting her dismal face. When it fully opened, she looked up to eye on who found her, it was Lovino. "What the fuck are you doing in a fridge?"

"I-I'm awesomely sitting here, it's comfy!" Laughing awkwardly while looking down, she hoped, even if there was a little chance, that he'd just shut the door of the fridge close again and leave her be. Besides, he doesn't want to be wed too, this was perfect!

Instead of doing what she hoped for, he leaned down, cupping her face with his hands, forcing her too look at him. "I'm supposed to kiss you now, bastard." Before she could make a come back, he leaned down even more, and their lips finally met.

When he pulled away, their faces were now as red as a tomato; the groom now sitting on the ground, a few centimeters outside the fridge. "So…we're fucking married now? Officially?"

Julchen didn't respond, instead, she turned redder as she exclaimed, "I got kissed in a fridge?"

The Italian twitched at her reaction, and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her back towards the priest. "What's next?" He was pissed, but he tried to keep calm since he was talking to the priest.

The guests were back on their seats, an annoyed female Spaniard now being restrained by the French woman. The priest's smile was fading; he sighed before putting it back on. "I have the honor to present to you, the newly weds, Mr. and Mrs. Vargas."

Despite the commotion, everyone started clapping, even the priests. Shouts of congratulations and teasing remarks clearly heard from the crowd.

Lovino placed his arm on Julchen's, leading the way as they walked out. The rest followed, still teasing them about their new status. When they reached the door to the car, Julchen threw the bouquet towards the women that were behind her, an old tradition to determine who was to be wed next.

Before entering the vehicle

She, she looked back, trying to find the next bride.

"P-po?" A girl from the crowd exclaimed, it was Maria. Her face was tainted with red as Isa smirked at her daughter. "So who's the lucky guy, mi hija?"

A blonde cocky man placed his arm around Maria, grinning widely as he winked at the Spaniard. "It's the hero of course!"

Before anyone else could react, his arm was smacked by the English gentleman standing behind him. "Al, Mind your manners."

"What? It's not like she's going to marry anyone else; don't tell me you're jealous, Iggy." The American said jokingly. He's not jealous of course, for all he knows, the British old man was mentally married to a pixie!

"Now why would I be?" He responded, frowning a bit. It was soon replaced by a smirk though. "But I wouldn't mind marrying a beautiful lady."

Alfred puffed his cheeks as Arthur smirked even more. Too bad his remark caught the attention of someone else. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MI HIJA?"

Antonio, currently being blocked by the crowd, was flailing his arms as he shouted at Arthur.

"I was merely joking, calm down you bloody git."

"Joke? You never joke, Inglaterra!" The Spaniard, finally free from the crowd, ran towards his dear daughter to giver her a hug, to the point where she's almost strangled. "I will never give mi hija to you! I'll slice your head off if you even dare lay a finger on her!"

"Papa, please calm down. Tita Jul and Tito Lovino are already on their way to the reception po. Please don't fight in front of a church." Maria said, struggling at her current position. "And I can't breathe po!"

* * *

><p>"I get to eat this awesome cake first right?" Julchen said as he eyed on the 5 layered white couture cake, adorned with sugar laces and ribbons with diamond ornaments on the middle of the edible ribbon. It was a treat for the eye, and the Prussian new well it was even better when eaten!<p>

"Ay Caramba, Jul, that's a wedding cake. Slice it with your husband first, then you can eat it!"

Julchen frowned before dragging Lovino towards the cake so they can slice it. With his hand on hers, they sliced an unusually large proportion of the cake. "Glutton." He barked at her as her eyes started shimmering at the sight of the almond pound cake.

She was about to take a bite, when Marianne stopped her. "What do you want, Mari?" Pouting, she gave the French woman a pleading stare so she could finally eat. "The cake is awesome! Can I just eat it now?"

"No, mon cheri, you're not doing it right!" She whispered something to Julchen, making her drop the fork. "I HAVE TO DO WHAT?"

"You want to eat, oiue?" Marianne chuckled, winking at Lovino. He could only shrug at disgust, completely clueless at what she was indicating.

Disdainfully, she moved closer to Lovino, still pouting as she looked at him. "Feed me and I'll feed you."

The Italian's eyes widened, shocked at what she said. The blonde was giggling, insisting there's nothing wrong; they are a married couple after all.

"Bastard." Taking his fork, he took a small amount of the cake and placed it near his…wife's lip, waiting for her to open up. And she did, still averting his gaze.

As soon as she tasted the cake, her mood quickly changed. She faced her French friend with sparkling eyes. "It tasted awesome Mari! How come you never made this before?"

Lovino cleared his throat, grabbing his attention. "What?" He pushed the plate towards her, his curl pointing at the cake. "I want to taste that fucking cake too."

Julchen laughed before grabbing his fork and mimicking what he did. His curl formed a tiny heart as he tasted it. _I guess he liked it_. For a brief second, he looked like Feliciano, eyes closed and face filled with delight, as if he had truckloads of pasta! He turned back to his old expression as he realized she was staring, clearing his throat once again. "It wasn't shitty I guess. Can we eat normally now?"

Marianne said no, so they continued what they did; taking turns in feeding each other. The rest of the nations started to eat too. Aside from the cake, there were traditional gourmet Italian dishes served: a variety of appetizers, bread, pasta, meat, salad, and a few fruits. Julchen spotted a familiar drink being served, "We're having that lemon thing again?"

"Ah, which reminds me, we have a special gift for you!" Marianne, along with his brother, Francis, let, only to comeback with a crew carrying barrels.

"Can you guess what's inside?" The two chorused, amused smiles on their faces as they saw the delight on the Prussian's eyes.

"Beer!" Marianne chuckled before handing her a mug. "We made sure it's special; ten times better than your usual ones!"

Surely enough, it was. Julchen could only hug the French siblings as she finished two mugs in a matter of seconds. It was splendid!

Soon enough, everyone started drinking, partying as well. Even the grouchy Italian started goofing around as the alcohol got to him.

"Mein nichte, drink with me!" Julchen grabbed her niece's hand, shoving a mug at her. "S-sure?"

As she took a sip from the beer, the self proclaimed hero suddenly stumbled flat on the ground in front of them. "WHOA! WAIT, HOLD THE FUCK UP. MARIA IS DRINKING?"

"Shut up gay hero." Julchen kicked Alfred on the head, snickering at the drunkard's face. "I WANT TO FUCK HER, HOW CAN I BE GAY, DUDE?"

Maria spat out the beer she was drinking as she heard what the American said. Talk about rude? And incredibly liberated!

"Who would ever fuck you?"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU WOULD!"

"Dude, you're not even hot, kesese."

"NO NEED TO HIDE IT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MARRIED, I'M HOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Oh really now? Even Roderich is hotter than you- wait, there's no chance in hell he's hot!"

"SEE? I'M HOTTER! I MAKE THE GLASSES BADASS UNLIKE HIM."

Before Al could shout some more, another tipsy blonde covered the drunk hero's face with a bucket, bowing slightly at the women in front of him.

"Sorry- hic- for –hic- the trouble this idiot caused." Arthur could barely keep his eyes opened as he fell towards Maria, landing on her shoulder. "I'm not –hic- drunk!"

"You need to rest, Captain." Maria sighed before asking help from her aunt. They placed both Arthur and Alfred on a chair, placing a bucket beside them in case they puke. Julchen selfishly left Maria to tend for the two men as she went to eat the remainder of the cake.

"You need to rest, Captain." Maria sighed before asking help from her aunt. They placed both Arthur and Alfred on a chair, placing a bucket beside them in case they puke. Julchen selfishly left Maria to tend for the two men as she went to eat the remainder of the cake.

"Schwester! Drink with me! Kesese!" Before she could even take a bite, her brother, Gilbert, arrived with two mugs. "I think I'll pass."

"Schwester! Drink with me! Kesese!" Before she could even take a bite, her brother, Gilbert, arrived with two mugs. "I think I'll pass."

"WHAT? What happened to you, you never declined good ol' beer before!"

"I got hitched." She rolled her eyes at her brother, secretly amused at his shocked reaction.

"More for me then!" He chugged down on the mug happily; Julchen on the other hand looked at him, with a disgusted face. "Don't tell me you didn't know… we ran out of beer earlier, and Francis and Mari were too drunk, they ended up pissing on the barrels!"

Gilbert stopped drinking and spat what he drank on the floor, placing the mugs on the table as he rushed to the nearest bathroom. The female Prussian chuckled as she drank the beer his brother left for her. "Sucker."

After her "meal", Julchen sat back, and observed the people around her. The beer was getting to her head, but she can still think, even for a little bit. Everyone was drunk too, most, if not all, lying flat on the ground. The others still merry making as they partied.

She searched for a certain Hungarian amongst the crowd, only to spot Lovino walking shakily towards her, grinning like an idiot. "Ciao, bella~"

He pulled a chair and sat beside her, for once, not minding the proximity. He's definitely drunk. "Looking for Daniel?"

Julchen looked at him with bewilderment, the other still grinning. "Don't cheat on me now, it's only our first day~" Lovino stood up, grabbing his wife's wrist as he dragged her out. He sure loves to drag her.

"The hell are you taking me?" They were now outside, the Italian calling on a taxi. Complete silence entered as they sat on the vehicle on the way "home".

As soon as they arrived, Lovino groggily entered his house; looking back every now and then making sure Julchen would follow. She didn't have a choice, so she did. They both found their way inside Lovino's bedroom. "So we left everyone so you can get laid? Typical Italian."

"Of course~ But not just yet." The brunette turned on his music player, turning back to the Prussian as soon as it started to play. "First, we dance~!"

_Note to self: When drunk, Lovino turns into a perky and weird Italian. Trigger only when bored._

When Julchen wasn't responding, Lovino frowned as he grabbed her by the waist, starting to dance. "Waltz?" Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms by his waist too, decreasing the gap within their bodies. "We're wed aren't we? Waltz is an old tradition~"

Lovino took Julchen's arms and placed them on his shoulders; she took the hint and wrapped her arms, hugging him by the neck. He then pulled her closer, hugging her tightly by the waist as they danced.

"You do the most unlikely things when drunk, kesese. Remind me to remind you tomorrow of what you did tonight." Julchen hugged him tighter, tiptoeing since he's taller. "Gott you're actually tall."

"I'm not drunk~" He rested his head on hers, as they continued their awkward dance, if it was even considered as a dance. "I bet you would like it better if I was Daniel~"

She frowned at his words; why did he have to remind her? Now that she was actually enjoying this weird, yet surprisingly sweet moment.

Allowing her face to drown on his chest, she murmured a soft maybe. "That's no good, I was only kidding." Lifting her chin up, he gave him a soft smile and a kiss on her forehead, "Are you sad, bella?"

"My name's not bella. And so what if I am."

"Bella is Italian for beautiful." Leaning in closer, he softly chuckled as he heard the lyrics of the song that was currently playing. He sang along, which baffled the Prussian.

"It's you and me…And all of the people.. And I don't know why…I can't keep my eyes off of you." As he sang the last line, he tugged her closer and kissed her on the lips. Unlike the one they had during the wedding, this one was longer. And sweeter.

"I thought you said I was an ugly shitty nation?" She pulled back, smirking at the frowning Italian. "You need to learn Italian soon, bella~ During the wedding I said you looked very beautiful."

Pulling down the zipper on the back of her gown, Lovino teasingly smiled at his…wife. "I bet you'd look even more beautiful without your gown, don't you think so too~?"

In a matter of seconds, they found their way in the Italian's bed, both removing each other's garments. "I'll make you forget about him, even just for tonight."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Awesomeness is here again! I'm a bit late in writing though._

_I crawled out of bed just so I can write in today's awesome entry, I'm so awesome!_

_I'm officially wed to the Italian bastard, at least he has one good trait; he's not a sissy in bed._

_Make that two good traits, he's pretty awesome when drunk. I need to make him drink more, he doesn't even swear!_

_I learned a new word today, bella. He's right, I really need to learn Italian, he keeps confusing me! Maybe I should speak in German to piss him off too. Yup, I should definitely do that! Another awesome idea by yours truly!_

_My head still hurts, and I should go back to bed now. Writing while only wearing a sheet feels awkward. Awesomely awkward!_

_PS: You and me is an awesome song. _

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes?<strong>

* * *

><p>Strangely enough, I got carried away. The only downside is I typed this out around 4 in the morning to 9, so, I was half asleep for the middle part to the last. Again, some parts are from an RP; the fridge thing, alfred and jul's convo, and some other things. A little UKPH tease for shanemy rp partner :D

The drunkard dancing part is...from an in real life event, it was during the after graduation party of our batch; my ..boyfriend, now my ex, was drunk and yeah, we danced to you and me, it's a nice song, and it holds lots of memories as a couple /shot

Only the dancing part was true okay! Not the stripping, mein gott XD But I really liked that moment... ;~;

* * *

><p><em>-my lack of knowledge in hetalia may cause oocness, sorry~<em>

_I repeat, they are not inlove with each other, nor do they seemingly like each other as lovers. Lovino was just drunk, and Julchen is kinda drunk too. And if it ain't obvious, Julchen is inlove with Daniel. I really like PruHun so yeah :)_

_To clarify things, I really believe Julchen is boyish, she grew within the Teutonic Knights after all, and Daniel + Flowers = Kinda Girly ; That's how I see it and I won't change my views XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Word Count: 6,109<strong>

* * *

><p>I WILL NOT WRITE A SEX SCENE, GOTT XD Actually, I can but it's really awkward so no :l<p>

About the wedding, I'm really sorry, it's been a long time since I went to an actual wedding. I can barely remember how it works.

And can you imagine their clothes? /shot

I drew Julchen actually, but, oh well. She's pretty in whatever she's wearing, right Lovi? ;)

And...

The flower...it means pride and/or timidity

Perfect for the two, yes? Plus, it's a very pretty flower :D

I'm too lazy to translate the foreign words, I think it's understandable?

And yes, Si Belissima means You're really beautiful :)

* * *

><p>Also. Lack of confidence may make me stop updating. I'll continue the story, however, posting it will be a different issue. Please, please, please, just give me a sign someone is reading this. A review or something? Anything really XD<p>

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry if I made a mistake on the foreign languages, I'll try my best to get it right. Oh, and if you notice any errors, gramatically or all those other things, please tell me. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Honeymoon in Florence**

* * *

><p>Julchen could only blink as she wondered what she was doing on the same bed with Lovino Vargas. Her arms draped over his shoulders, their bare bodies closely tied to each other, and his warmth overpowering the breeze that entered through the slightly opened balcony.<p>

Glancing at her right hand, currently playing with the brunette's locks, she spotted a silver band on her ring finger. How could she forget- she's a married woman now. Although it was temporary, it didn't change the fact that what happened has happened, and God knows how much she disliked it.

Regret. So much regret. She regretted the fact she never got the chance to stop the wedding. Regretted the fact she allowed a mere threat to get to her. Regretted the fact she's tied to a man she doesn't love. Regretted the fact that a small brink of hope remained despite the clear message that her feelings will forever be unrequited.

She once again brushed off her thoughts that constantly haunted her, and tried to think of what was in front, the Italian whom she is to acknowledge as her husband. He's still sleeping, still peaceful and free from all the blasphemy he usually spat at everyone's faces. His eyes were shut, his lips vaguely parted as he breathed, his olive complexion greatly accentuated by the sunlight, and his heart beat that was clearly felt as it matched hers.

Is it possible to love him? Or like him at the very least?

The Prussian thought long and hard if such things were possible. She's not the type of person that has certain preferences nor did she focus on finding a dream guy. After all, for a long, long time now, she thinks of one man alone. The rest that she encounters are just men to be flirted with. No attachments or whatsoever. However, she has a certain weak spot, her fragile stability when it comes to the emotions of the heart. She could be dramatic and emotional, to the point wherein it drove her nuts yet her pride simply won't allow it to show.

Going back to her original question to herself, she realized it might just be impossible. Try as she might, her attachment to the Hungarian was too great. And she sees Lovino as just an ordinary bastard. Sure he's fun to tease and play with, but she feels nothing special. Absolutely nothing.

For him to love or even like her as well was unlikely too. They despised each other. In spite of the fact he was known to be a flirt with women, treating them like precious dolls, he treated her as an exemption. It was to be expected. The Italian had a natural hatred for Germans; saying they corrupted his brother and the lot are all barbaric and not worthy of his attention. Not that she minded, for all she cares, he could hate her to the very core, so they can both agree to leave each other be as they waited for a year to pass by. Their status holds no meaning. This was like a fling of some sorts, only it will last longer than the usual. At least that's what she thought.

Before she could finish her thoughts, emerald hues started to appear; both slowly receiving a clear vision of what was currently going on. "Dammit." He cursed before abruptly standing. He can't remember a thing!

The last thing he visibly remembered was the endless amount of mugs, all filled with beer, served to him. On his wedding. "Fuck." He cursed again at the sudden realization that he allowed himself to get drunk. And he knew well bad things happened when his mind wasn't at its usual state. He can't even remember how he arrived home!

Turning to face the woman beside him, he scowled seeing she couldn't care less about their current predicament. She was still lying down, her bare chest only covered with the sheet, and her eyes focused on the spot that used to be where he was.

She's used to being on the same bed with a man. He thought. He himself has had his share when it comes to women; after all, he's good looking and a natural lover to the ladies that he had his eyes on. The Prussian with him right now isn't one of them though.

"Done cursing now? Kesese." Julchen finally spoke as her arms found their way around Lovino's waist. "Guten Morgen Mein Liebe~" She hissed at him, bitter yet seductive at the same time. Her words were empty though, words that had no meaning as she delivered them. He knew that quite well too.

"Shut it bastard." He shoved the woman away before pinning her down. "Don't give me your bullshit this early in the morning."

As she got pinned, she could only sneer at him, observing his reactions carefully. "What on earth are you talking about?" Slowly, she lifted her right hand and used her fingers to gently create circles on the Italian's cheeks. "You're cute when angry."

When he responded with a faint blush on his cheek, she moved her fingers to his chin, lowering it so their faces could be close once more. "Woman, you're annoying." He grimaced at her as he released himself from their current position. She was tempting, yet something inside him rejected her and whatever they were going or supposed to do.

"You're no fun." Julchen crawled out of bed and searched for a decent shirt. She found her way on his closet and looked for something that could cover her naked body.

He simply stared at her, observing her features as she moved around without the slightest discomfort despite her nudity. _Bella_. His mind could only think of that word until he snapped out of his momentary distraction. He went towards her to grab something to wear, ignoring the woman as she merrily hummed to a tune he is not familiar with. A German song. He thought.

She slid onto her black lacey underwear that was hidden among her gown and wore the brown shirt that reached a few inches above her knees. _Good enough._

The Italian on the other hand, wore a plain white shirt and striped shorts. He quickly found his way downstairs, towards the dining table. Feliciano was still eating, so he joined him. Annoyed still as he was once again congratulated.

"Oh and Fratello! How was the h-" "Shut up." He snarled at his happy-go-lucky brother. Feliciano could only tilt his head, clueless why his brother was being grumpy this early in the morning. Was he unsatisfied with his night with Julchen?

"Feli~! Guten Morgen!" Long white locks swayed around the air as Julchen cheerfully pranced towards Feliciano. "Pasta for breakfast again?"

She grabbed a plate and seated herself beside her husband, smiling still at Feliciano, ignoring the ticked off man at her side. Teasing him was too fun.

"Ve~!" He exclaimed as he twisted his fork to get more pasta. Honestly, how can this man eat so much of the same thing? Not that she was one to question him; after all, her love for beer and wursts is incomparable.

For once, none of them spoke and simply ate. Only the sound of the forks as they made contact with the plate could be heard, along with the chirping of the birds as they glided near the window.

Feliciano looked at the newly wed couple, wondering why his brother looked so annoyed whilst Julchen was pretty perky. She was even wearing his shirt. And she looks so happy! The other however was the opposite. Eyes focused on anything BUT his wife. _Did something happen between the two of them?_

To break the silence, Julchen faced Lovino, attempting to spoon..err.. fork-feed him. He looked away, a bit flustered due to anger and embarrassment. He doesn't need her help, he can eat on his own!

When she insisted by poking his cheek with the fork, he gave in. Julchen could only grin at him. _He gives up way too easily._

Before she could feed him again, she leaned forward and licked the sauce off his cheek, making him even redder. His curl bounced as her tongue made contact with his skin. _Bastard._

The northern Italian could only look at them, joy and bewilderment on his eyes. Despite Julchen's gestures and the response given by his brother, he still can't determine why Lovino was pissed off. And he even hesitates when Julchen creates the first move… First move…

An imaginary light bulb lit up on top of Feliciano's head. Now he knows why his brother was so pissed! After eating, he excused himself and his brother from Julchen, and dragged the puzzled Italian to the living room.

"Brother! There's no need to be ashamed!" Still confused, Lovino could only stand still as his brother looked at him with an unusual spark in his eyes. "You still have a chance to redeem yourself, ve?"

_Redeem? What the fuck?_

"You're mad because Julchen topped aren't you? Don't worry; I have a plan, fratello!" The happy go lucky Italian placed his arm over his brother's shoulders, ignoring the reaction of the stiff Lovino. His eyes were wide open, and so was his mouth, attempting to react yet no words came out. _What the fuck did he say?_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck am I doing…" He cursed under his breath as he finished packing. Up till now, he can't help but shoot himself mentally as he remembered how he agreed to his brother's plan. None of his accusations were true in the first place, <em>she<em> couldn't have done _that._Actually, she could, but he didn't give her the chance to do that. Right? There's no way in hell he could allow that! Even if he can't remember what happened, he's sure that was never the case… Right? Right?

Julchen on the other hand was more than amused as Lovino came back earlier from the little brotherly talk he had with Feliciano. His face redder than usual and his curl swayed as he approached her. With arms folded, and his gaze away from the smirking Prussian, he asked her to pack her bags and prepare for a trip. Despite her knowledge on what he was trying to imply, she insisted to ask the reason. He faced her, pouting a little as he mustered his answer. _Honeymoon_.

Since they were both drunk last night, they decided it was fine to have a "decent" honeymoon. Not that it matters, this was just all too amusing. Yet again, they're forced to do something due to someone, this time, Feliciano. Who's next, Marianne? Ludwig? Antonio? Or even Gilbert?

For the entire day, Lovino locked himself in his room, preparing for the trip. He decided Florencewould be a good place. The city literally screamed romance! And visiting that marvelous place was comforting; it might even take his mind off the silver tease that he had to bring with him. _Or maybe not._

* * *

><p>"F-f-fu- CHIGIIIII!"<p>

Lovino shrieked as loud as he can. The moment they arrived at the hotel, he was instantly tackled by Julchen. His curl…his poor curl… She tugged on them again, this time intentionally trying to hurt him. Too make it worst it's his erogenous zone, or did she forget about that fact?

"D-dammit woman!" He panted as she released her hold on the curl and sat on his tummy, making it even harder for him to catch his breathe. She was angry, angry to the point she can't even express them through words.

Before they arrived at their hotel room, Lovino constantly flirted with the women on the plane, in the hotel, and even their tour guide; while with her! He was flirting while she was there! Bastard.

"Get off me, dammit." Julchen was still glaring at him, arms crossed as he sat still on him. There's no way in hell he'd let him get away with that. They're married. Even if it was a forced one, they're still married. He was the one who said they should at least "do it right", yet he's the first to not go by their little agreement.

When she didn't respond no matter how many times he called out her attention, he finally understood why she was angry. Jealousy. She's jealous. He didn't know if he should laugh, feel guilty, or both.

"Jealous?" He smirked at her, despite the death glare she gave him. He wasn't in the position to piss her off, even if she already was in the first place, but teasing her, even for just a little bit, was just too hard to resist. After all, she did it to him regularly! "My shitty wife is actually jealous? Ha!"

He couldn't hold it any longer, he bursted out laughing even if his stomach was being held in place by the Prussian. Priceless. Simply priceless.

Julchen on the other hand didn't think it was funny. Bastard. Bastard. Bastard. That was the only word on her head.

"Me? Jealous? Don't get your hopes up." She grabbed the top of his hair and pulled it closer to her. Lovino finally stopped laughing, gulping as he was pulled. _Fuck, she's really angry._

"I'm too awesome to get jealous, mein liebe." Yet again, those words seemed so bitter. Fear went down the Italian's spine as Julchen pulled him again to give him a brief yet rough kiss. "Listen, and listen well. I don't care if it's just for a year, but do that again, and I'll rip your guts off."

She glared at him for the last time before releasing him. If he didn't get the message, he's a dead man. Isa would probably be fine with her killing the Italian, since she had a reason. If not, then who cares? As long as she gets the job done, then it's good enough.

Julchen stood up and grabbed the towel on the chair. A long warm bath would probably take her mind off things, if it didn't, then she could always beat the crap out of the Italian. She could always do both, but she'll spare the bastard… For now.

Whilst she was on the tub, Lovino entered the bathroom and headed for the shower. Neither minded and simply ignored each other. He left as soon as he was finished, while Julchen took a full hour before finally stepping out of the warm water. It was relaxing, and she needed the comfort it gave her.

She wrapped the towel around her waist, and left the bathroom, her hair still drenched since she didn't bother to dry it off. Lovino signaled for her to come closer to him. She did of course, a bit calm now then before. He better not do anything to put her on the edge again, if he knew what was good for him.

As he grabbed the extra towel, Julchen sat in between his legs. The Italian used the towel to dry her hair, admiring the length of the silver mane. They didn't speak, not that it was needed, but it was just rare; for them to not curse or insult each other. The scenario earlier might have been the cause. It felt awkward. Both felt a small amount of guilt for what they did.

When her hair was completely parched, he threw the towel to the side of the bed, pressed his chest on her back, rested his chin on her shoulders and his cheeks on hers. "Admit it, you were jealous."

He hoped inside that she wouldn't get mad again. Maybe that wasn't the best question, but the silence was discomforting to him. Hopefully she thought the same and wouldn't mind him. "I'm not. I told you I'm too a-"

"Too awesome for that. I know, bastard." She remained at rest. Not minding his response for now. "But you were mad, if you weren't jealous, then why get so fucking pissed?"

"You're an idiot. You made _me_ look an idiot. I'm your fucking wife yet you didn't hesitate to flirt with those hideous bitches. Thanks. Thanks a lot." Maybe even just a little bit she _was_ jealous. He was smiling at other women, and even kept calling them _bella_. There was sweetness in his tone as he complimented his _Signoras._And the retards flirted back, even whilst she was standing beside him. Italians. PFT.

"Bastard, I'm not an idiot. I thought you didn't mind." He closed his eyes as he made himself comfortable and embraced her from the back. "God you're scary when mad."

"Be glad I didn't kill you yet." She tilted her head towards him, making their cheeks touch even more. Now if only they could stay like that for a while longer. It was soothing. And he was really…warm.

"You'd miss if I die." _Maybe. Maybe just a teensy tiny bit. But I'd still kill you...chigigi-ing bastard._

* * *

><p>"Mio Amore~"<p>

Lovino teasingly said as he "introduced" Julchen to the passerbys that called for his attention. He'd be killed if he talked to them without thinking. A friendly chit chat wouldn't hurt right?

The three women that went near them on the other hand couldn't believe that the grouchy woman beside the sweet Romano was his wife. The nation was popular among the ladies, and none of them ever heard of him being tied to anyone. Except now.

"_Uwaaa, really, you're married? But she doesn't look like your type!"_

_"She has a scar on her face! And her eyes are red! Is she an ex convict?"_

_"She's scary! Why don't you hang out with us instead, Romano?"_

Julchen couldn't understand a single word the 3- no, 4 of them said. The women kept blabbering while looking directly at her, Lovino on the other hand kept responding. He was holding her hand, and even tugged her closer to him everytime the 3 became too clingy. Good, at least his responses were to her liking, whatever they were, they seemed decent. The only problem now is the three dimwits that dared flirt with _her_ husband. She's not going to look like an idiot anymore, definitely!

"KESESE! I'm the awesome Julchen Beilschmidt. You may refer to me as the Great Prussia!" The female Prussian moved in front of Lovino and gave the 3 a cocky grin. It made them flinch a bit, they thought she was the silent type!

"R-russia?" The tallest of the three asked. She was mistaken asRussia. AGAIN. The fact that people often mistook her for that giant nation was only because not many knew ofPrussiaitself. How could they forget her awesomeness in the past? She can't be forgotten that easily? Can't she?

"It's PRUSSIA. You trying to be funny, _my dear troia?"_

A bit taken back by her last words, the three excused themselves and left. For one who barely new anything about the Italian language, she knew _that_ word of all things.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Lovino asked, curious of where she learned that word. Whore. She doesn't know what bella meant but she knew troia that meant whore.

"I know how to insult people in different languages, awesome right?" She turned to face him, and abruptly pulled on the collar of his shirt. "I can say more than just that, mio amore~"

She pecked him on the neck before releasing him. "So, where are we going?"

"Awesomely ridiculous." Lovino took her hand again, intertwining their fingers. She allowed him. "A garden, _I Giardini Di Boboli_."

"Sounds sissy enough." He rolled his eyes before walking away from the Plaza. The couple found their way towards the entrance of BoboliGarden. Beautiful greenery welcomed them whilst following a tree-line and statue-clad French formal garden, or as one would call it, an allee. One could only stop and stare at the beauty of both nature and the man-made relics that were scattered. From left to right, in every turn and curve, something was bound to catch one's eyes. Lovino was more than amused at the reaction of the Prussian, for once she was silent and simply admired the things that surrounded them in their stroll. _Just as planned_.

"Statues. Lots of 'em." While taking a short break, Lovino wanted to know what Julchen thought about the garden. And all she could talk about was the statues. Who could blame her, when the whole place was full of them! Even now, while resting near the Fountain "Del Forcone", there's a life-size sculpture of a man carrying a big thronged fork. A fork. The Prussian could only giggle as she played with the water as she looked intently at the fork wielding figure.

"I though you were sick of them already?" Lovino munched on his _brioche_as he followed Julchen's line of vision. "Not really, it's rare to see them everywhere you go inGermany. They're kinda awesome. And their funny looking too, like this one. A fork! For fritz' sake, a fork!"

Without asking for consent, she took a bite off the pastry Lovino had. They had a heavy breakfast. Complete with a basket full of biscotti, frothed hot milk with coffee, and a variety of fruits. The hotel they were staying at was too enthusiastic with the food, they even offered for them to bring brioches. If she knew she was going to be hungry again, Julchen would probably have took them instead of being to lazy to carry the plastic bag. At least Lovino took one. But it wasn't enough.

"Get your own food, asshole."

"I don't have any!"

"Obviously."

"Just give me yours."

"No."

"Are we going to fight again?"

"Maybe."

"Let's not."

Silence dominated the two again. By this time around, they only stared at their reflection in the water. They kept acting like kids. Fighting everytime they spoke. Can't they get along, just once?

"Hey." Timidly, Julchen poked the green-eyed Italian's shoulders. As soon as he paid attention to her, she pointed towards the far north. "Let's go there."

The two walked towards what seemed like a smaller version of the garden. It was just as beautiful though but with a special feature. The view ofFlorencefrom that spot was breath taking! The shrubs and the trees formed a frame-like border at the side, and at the center, one can clearly seeFlorence. The houses appeared so small, and the roofs, all with old rustic feel to it, combined together to make what looked like an abstract painting! Despite the summer air, it still felt cool, giving of a relaxing and laid back aura. It was perfect for the couple; once again they felt at ease.

Lovino took one last bite from his pastry before shoving it at Julchen's mouth. She stiffened up for a while, but later ignored the want to bark at him. She happily munched on the piece of bread as she twirled the camera on her right hand. She's been making the most out of her stay inFlorence, taking loads of pictures to post in her blog. It was a beautiful city, who wouldn't take the chance to snap a few hundred shots?

After eating, she grabbed the Italian by the arm and pulled him closer to her, preparing for a shot. Lovino hissed at her but smiled just in time for the shot. As if he'll ever let her take a picture of him while looking derpy.

"This place is nice. And the whole town looks nice!" Julchen grinned while taking another look at the view. She could gawk for the rest of the day if she was given the chance! The whole thing was just too comforting.

"Nice? What an understatement."

"Fine, it's awesome! That's the best compliment I could ever give."

"Your vocabulary is as shitty as your brain, bastard."

"Likewise! Bastard this, bastard that. PFT."

"Shut it. Besides, I'll show you something else, something better."

Walking through the allee again, Julchen couldn't help but wonder. There's actually something better than that? It's either he was just being too cocky, orFlorencereally was just too beautiful.

When they arrived at the exit, both their stomachs grumbled, the people around them, tourist and local folk alike, simply giggled at them.

"Before that, I think we should grab lunch first."

"Sounds pretty awesome to me."

* * *

><p>The day was going by too fast, so they grabbed a quick lunch. They ate heavily though, they probably would have eaten a whole horse if it was on the menu! For an appetizer, they had bruschettes. Pici, or Turkan pasta, for the first course, and Florentine steak as the second. Cavallucci cookies finished off their meal, enough to hopefully satisfy them both for the rest of the afternoon.<p>

"Gott, your meals are named weirdly." Julchen snorted while rubbing her tummy as they walked toward what looked like a bell tower. "And this is better than that garden, a tower?"

"At least they taste divine, if you want, go toEngland, his meals are to die for." He sneered back. It was the truth though, as of now, everything tasted wonderful! As for the food in theUnited Kingdom… That's a different story.

"It doesn't have any greenery or all that bull crap, but it's better."

"It better be, I really likeBobiGarden!"

"It's Boboli, at least get it right dumbass."

"I was only kidding! And- WOAH it looks better up front."

The Prussian gaped at the site before her. The tower was HUGE. Marble, marble and more marble! It had a gothic style from the inside, and even if there were only 3 colors present, namely green, red and white, the whole architectural design was a masterpiece. "How many steps are there?"

"Last time I checked, 414." Lovino scratched his head as he spoke of the steps. There were lots. And they had to walk all the way to the top. And the same amount of steps downward.

Instead of feeling worried, Julchen was actually excited. Even if there were a thousand, she's sure of one thing, whatever was on the top was worth it! Without hesitation, she dragged Lovino inside, and hurriedly made their way towards the first few steps.

Around three fourths of the way up, Julchen suddenly stopped, panic clearly seen in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're backing out now, bastard. We're almost there."

She didn't respond though, instead, she quickly looked around her surroundings, trying to find something. "O-oi, what're you looking for?"

She still didn't respond, in fact, she raced down the stairs, still searching for whatever it was. Annoyed, Lovino grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "What the hell are you looking for?"

"T-the cross! Fuck, I must've dropped it." Julchen touched her neck, at the spot where her cross pendant would usually be at. It was a trademark of hers, she always wore it around. Seeing how much she panicked right now, it must've been important. "Idiot, calm down."

Lovino called the staff, it was a good thing he was a regular. They alerted everyone about the cross pendant, it didn't seem valuable in terms of money, so the chances of it being stolen was unlikely. That and the fact Lovino offered a reward to whoever gave it back.

Still jittery, he had no choice but to carry her, bridal style, towards the top. "D-don't get the wrong idea! Going back now without even reaching the top is absolute bullcrap. And you're coming with me; you can mope around like a kid later. Got that?"

Julchen didn't respond, instead, she simply allowed to be carried. Hey, if he wants to tire himself out by carrying her, fine. And right now, all she could think about was her lost cross. She had it since she was young, at the time she was still a Baltic.

When they arrived at the top, Lovino was already panting hard. Julchen jumped off from his arms, and quickly ran towards the edge of the terrace, momentarily forgetting about her lost item.

"Holy Roman Empire!"It was a random thing to blurt out, but at that time, the Prussian got lost for words. Ignore the fact that their 278 ft in the air, the view was ten times better, if not more, than in the garden!

Maroon. Maroon roofs everywhere! The houses and the mountains at the back ground….. And add the buildings and monuments that are clearly seen…Voila. The whole of the city. Seen in one go.

"O-oi!" Lovino, still catching up to his breath, finally reached the end of the terrace too, his phone on his other hand. "They found it. An old couple found it in the lobby."

As if on cue, Julchen glomped him, while messing up his air. "Kesese, really? Awesome! I love you, freaking bastard, ti amo or whatever you call it times a million!"

The other tourists started to stare at them, in a good way that is. Some taking pictures as the Prussian kissed the startled brunette in the cheeks.

"Bastard, we're going to fall at this rate!" Julchen finally calmed down and released Lovino. She was too psyched about the view and getting her pendant back, it was all too…Awesome!

When he finally got a hold of himself, he leaned back near the edge, musing at the view of the city he really admired. No matter how many times he saw it, everything thing was fucking beautiful.

After half an hour, they finally decided to leave since it was getting late, and the place was about to close. The trip down wasn't really hard, and the view of the lobby from above was intoxicating. You could literally faint by just looking at the bottom.

As soon as Julchen got back her pendant, they went back to the hotel ASAP. They never had the chance to thank the people who found the cross since they already went home. Who ever they are, danke!

The two literally fell on the bed the moment they went back to their hotel room. They're both as tired as can be! Walking all day wasn't really the easiest thing to do, it was fun though, and they both wouldn't mind repeating the whole day. Barely managing to change their clothes, they didn't even mind skipping dinner.

"H-hey…Lovi…" Julchen stuttered as she laid flat on the bed. "What is it now?"

"I…" With the remainder of her strength, she wrapped her arms around the Italian "This is….. supposed to be….. some sort of…honeymoon crap…right?"

Lovino's face turned red when he remembered. Feliciano. Feliciano. Feliciano. It's his fault! He's the one who suggested this whole thing. Not that he regretted that he agreed. "Y-yeah."

She tilted her head, just enough to reach his collar bone to kiss it. Gently, she tugged on his curl and played with it using her fingers. "C-c-chigiii! D-dammit woman..aren't you tired at all?"

Her hand suddenly fell on his face, releasing the curl. She was tired. Too tired. And that was the most that she could do for tonight.

Her lips were still at his collar bone and her breathing a bit heavy. She was already sleeping. Eyes completely shut, and mind off to the realm of dreams. He on the other hand couldn't help but stay awake. In a few minutes he's bound to fall into slumber too. Right now, he couldn't resist his urge to caress the female. She was adorable right now, she wasn't teasing, molesting, or insulting him, she was fast asleep. His hand found its way towards the back of her head, tenderly stroking her long locks. Unconsciously, he landed soft kisses on her forehead down to her lips. After a while, his eyes slowly started to close itself…

_RIIIIIIIIING_

"Dammit." He quickly answered his phone and yelled at who ever that was.

"Fratello~! Did I interrupt? Are you doing it already?"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"But it's too early and w-"

"Bye."

Before closing his eyes, he removed the battery of his phone, just in case his oh so enthusiastic about their honeymoon brother called again. Besides, right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. And…He could always make up for lost time the following night.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Awesomeness has arrived in Florence!_

_It's already 3 in the morning, and Lovino's out cold. I don't blame him though, yesterday was tiring, not for me though! I just rested earlier than usual because I felt like it!_

_Florence__was unbelievably awesome; I always thought it was a place full of old junk. The garden was actually awesome enough, but the view from the bell tower was like the beer to a meal, it made the day perfect! That, and I had fun. I also got some awesome shots ready to be placed in my oh so awesome blog._

_My legs still hurt, so I think I'll rest for a while. Writing while being cuddled to feels funny, but hey, I'm awesome enough to manage!_

_PS: ...Again. I'm going to have a heart attack if I do._

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes?<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh hi, Huzzah. Finally updated. Stupid Writer's Block and my urge to write shit about Italy XD<p>

So yeah, a bit uhh, it's not reall M rated right since it's just minor indications and stuff. But oh well, can't expect them to forever be fluffy XD

No hidden symbolisms here whatsoever. Dull chapter is dull B(

* * *

><p><em>-my lack of knowledge in hetalia may cause oocness, sorry~<em>

_To be clear, they don't love or like each other, 'kay? The sudden outburst Julchen did was just a spur of the moment XD_

_The reason she's oh so serious about this marriage thing, is one, I really think her personality is that of a disciplined soldier and/or knight, and she's really religious despite the fact she likes to seduce people or just play around. So even if the whole marriage business is only temporary, you can't expect her to ignore that fact and randomly go and see other guys. That's my point of view anyway. And I think the same goes for Lovino, since, well he's Catholic, I think. And his morals wouldn't allow him to cheat or anything serious._

Again, this is just how I see it. Sorry if it's not to anyone's liking ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Word Count : 5,510<strong>

* * *

><p>Italicized parts are in Italian. So yeah.<p>

I honestly don't know the distance between Boboli garden and Giotto's Bell Tower. I just hope it isn't too far or something.

Also. Lack of confidence may make me stop updating. I'll continue the story, however, posting it will be a different issue. Please, please, please, just give me a sign someone is reading this. A review or something? Anything really XD

I'm really sorry if I made a mistake on the foreign languages, I'll try my best to get it right. Oh, and if you notice any errors, gramatically or all those other things, please tell me. Thanks!

13


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Awesome vs Tomato**

* * *

><p>"WE'RE BACK!"<p>

After a week in Florence, Julchen and Lovino finally arrived back in Italy, where a very anxious Feliciano waited along with Kiku. Apparently, Lovino never answered any of his phone calls or messages, so the poor younger brother had to wait till they arrived, he even managed to drag the Japanese man to stay with him and keep him company.

"Okaeri, Julchen-chan, Lovino-kun." Kiku bowed slightly before approaching the couple and shaking their hands, "I never got the chance to congratulate the two of you. Congratulations."

Lovino pouted before nodding. He didn't bother to continue the conversation and went directly to his room, throwing all his stuff to the ground and his self to the bed. Damn he was tired. First their ride got fucked up, and an hour before they arrived back, he slipped in the stairs. Great. Just Great.

He wasn't injured or anything, but his back starts hurting every now and then. The doctor said it wasn't anything serious and nothing was broken, it was just a temporary side effect caused by the impact. Hey, at least it's just temporary, right? PLUS, he's a nation. He heals quickly.

Julchen on the other hand was happily eating her ice cream. Gelato was it? Best. Ice cream. Ever.

"Ah, Fratello bought you gelato? It's very tasty, ve?"

"Tasty? It's AWESOME!"

She continued to grin as she finished devouring the sweet delicacy. Damn it was good.

After some chit chat with Feliciano, she merrily made her way to Lovino's room, only to see her husband scowling at her while squirming in pain.

"Stop being a pussy." She teasingly said as she sat beside him, observing his face as he struggled to react. "Shut the hell up before I push you down the stairs."

Sheesh, she was only teasing him. She can imagine how much pain he was in, she couldn't help but laugh though, he fell down the stairs. A grown man, or nation, fell down the stairs. HA. "Roll over."

When he didn't respond, Julchen forcibly turned him, making him rest on his chest and leaving his back wide open. She removed her shoes and climbed on him, giving him a sly smirk. "You better be grateful and buy me more Gelato!"

She sat on his butt, trying hard not to move around too much so his back won't be harmed. Lovino stayed quiet, allowing her to do as she pleases, not that he had a choice to begin with.

Julchen gently started rubbing his lower back with her palm, slowly making her way upward. She added pressure once he got used to her touch, deliberately increasing it as her hands seemed to play around his back.

It wasn't that bad. In fact, it was effective. Lovino started grumbling when she stopped to stretch her arms since it was getting tiring. But she continued nonetheless.

It was one of those times when one wouldn't mind massaging someone's back for the rest of the day, just as long as a certain potty mouth would finally keep quiet. And since he seemed to appreciate the effort, nothing's wrong with that right? And if you add the Gelato that will be given later on, it's definitely worth it.

"Hey Lovi, you asleep yet?" Julchen stopped and forcibly tilted his head, causing him to grumble words she couldn't decipher. He didn't respond any more than that, and managed to snore; he was asleep.

"Careless bastard." She rolled over to his side and stared at the ceiling, sneering as she remembered how he fell down the stairs. He tripped in his own luggage. Priceless.

After a while, Julchen fell asleep too; both losing track of time and sleeping till late in the afternoon. When they woke up, Kiku already left and Feliciano went out to buy some food. Probably pasta, but it's just a guess. It's not like that's what he always buys. Pfft.

Lovino woke up first, but the pain on his back made him reluctant to move. Julchen on the other hand shouted the moment she woke up. Something about giant Russian mochis trying to eat her. A nightmare, most likely.

With a soft yawn, Lovino sat up and carefully stretched his arms. At least he was feeling better.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A bit."

"Boring." She rolled her eyes and stood up, heading for the door but stopped as she grabbed hold of the knob. "Say Lovi, want to play a game?" Julchen smirked as she watched the confused Italian, waiting for her to explain what the heck that game of hers was. _This is going to be awesome._

For the past few days, Team Awesome and Team Tomato have been competing with each other, all wanting to win just for the heck of it. Team Awesome obviously consisted of Julchen, and surprisingly, Italy. She invited Gilbert to take part in their little game, but he was too busy being nagged on by Ludwig, they had paperwork to do.

Team Tomato on the other hand consisted of Lovino and the Father of all Tomatoes himself, Antonio. Lovino hesitated a bit with his partner, but he agreed nonetheless. Julchen forgot to ask him why he didn't want to pair up with Tonio, but she'll remember to ask… eventually!

Their game was simple; it was a battle to get the most points. Everyone in the game can dare or challenge the members from the opposing team. They can decline if they want to, especially since a certain participant had an aching back. But everything seemed to go as planned.

Tonio was being "competitive", constantly challenging Feliciano. A game of who can sleep the longest. Both Julchen and Lovino face palmed at the two as they put on their 'determined' faces as they played. For three days in a row, Feliciano won. The Spaniard never gave up though, still persistent in beating Feli's record of sleeping in the afternoon and waking up in mid morning.

While the two battled through sleeping, Lovino had something else in mind. If he didn't act, then his opponent would be the first to make a dare, a dare in which he knew well would be bad for him.

"Are you serious?" Julchen blinked at the enthusiastic Italian in front of her. He was carrying a basket full of tomatoes, and on his back, were more tomatoes. What on earth was he thinking? And what the hell is he doing carrying those things on his back?

"Ha! Scared? I challenge you to a Tomato Eating contest!" Lovino grinned at the thought of winning. Hey, this was his specialty, he's been eating them since he was young, and he has no regrets. Being confident was normal. "Re-jec-ted~"

Lovino's grin dropped and turned into a huge frownt. She can't be serious right? After much thought and preparation, she won't accept the challenge? "W-why not?"

"Eating tomatoes is like breathing for you; A bit unfair aren't we, Lovi?" She smirked at the speechless man. Obviously, he was disappointed. He could always just eat them by himself. OR- "But I might just reconsider if you accept MY challenge."

He raised a brow at her, noticing how her smirk became even more mischievous. "If you want a TOMATO eating contest, then I demand a POTATO one. Deal?"

She snorted at his face that screamed 'What the fuck'. It was painted all over him! "… There's no fucking way you'd make me eat a potato of all things…" He shrugged at the thought. He hated it. Not that he ever tasted one before; it just seems so…inedible!

"Now, now, Lovi~ Feeling a bit scared? Why don't you go run to your Papa, or maybe he's your _amore_~?" She teased, knowing fully well it would get to him. "I'm not scared!"

"Then prove it to me, my brave man, prove it." _Almost there._

"Fuck you!" _Just a little bit more._

"Lovikinz is scared? How cute~" She purred. _Almost….  
><em>

"Fine!" _Bingo. _

She never really "loved" potatoes, nor did she plan on pigging out on it, but the thought of Lovino eating something he detests so much is beyond amusing for Julchen. "I'm sure you'll LOVE it."

They both went outside, and decided to have their challenge in a "picnic" style. Lovino brought the tomatoes while Julchen prepared something she was sure she'd need, water. Lots of them.

"You DO know my team is leading right now, hmmn, Lovi~?" She hummed before sitting on the blanket. Lovino shrugged it off and began mumbling about how he'd win and prove to that tomato-bastard that he can do something. _Hmmn._

"Are you done praying now, or are we going to wait till Christmas before we start?" With a grunt, Lovino divided the tomatoes that he had. 150 each. Can they even reach a hundred?

"I'm going to win this, bastard." He began eating, quickly making a mess of his face. Julchen snorted before starting. Tomatoes were fine when eaten together with something, but raw? 150 raw tomatoes? "…"

_Maybe this wasn't an awesome idea after all. _She managed to eat 10, and from the looks of it, Lovino was already at his 25th. She already felt like puking, the red, pulpy juice making her sick as it went down her throat.

Lovino quickly noticed her discomfort, making him smirk. "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!"

"We're not IN a kitchen." Quickly, she began devouring the tomatoes; ignoring her stomach's constant plea to stop, and her growing nausea.

By the time she managed to eat about 50 of them, she was ready to puke her guts out. "Oi, you okay?"

Julchen didn't respond, her blood red eyes focused on her hands covered with the tomato's nasty color. She managed to give out a chuckle; it looked like blood.

"Woman, you're insane." He proceeded to eat his share of tomatoes and ignored her.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

THUMP.

Julchen fell flat on the ground, her hands wrapped around her stomach. "H-hey?"

Her eyesight grew blurry. Barely seeing anything, she managed to decipher the shitty images that entered her mind. Everything seemed like an abstract painting. Red overpowering the whole canvas.

She was suddenly lifted, forcibly resting on someone's back. Lovino's most likely. They were heading back inside.

"Ayw drount nreed youwr hreelp (I don't need your help)"

"Bullshit."

Before she could argue even more, Julchen's stomach acted up again, this could only mean one thing. "BATHROOM, NOW."

Taking the hint, Lovino rushed inside, almost tripping as Julchen grossed him out as she made barfing sounds. The back door was closed. Damn.

"Open this fucking door, dammit!" He tried kicking it open, but to no avail, it didn't budge. "Open! Open! OPEN!"

Ticked off beyond words, armed with a desperate want to go in, Julchen jumped down from his back and grabbed a rake that was resting beside the door. "Move. Now."

Swing after swing, the door started to break. And with a full, heavy blow, the knob was completely broken, allowing the Prussian access. She quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door closed as she barfed like there's no tomorrow. _I hate tomatoes._

Curious, Lovino stood outside the bathroom. He started to feel the nausea himself just by hearing her do her business. He was confused though, it was just tomatoes! He never got sick of them before.

"Are you going to spend the day there or what?" Lovino teased. In a matter of seconds, Julchen walked out of the bathroom, meeting him with a grimace. "Hey there puke-face."

She smirked at his insult, dragging him outside again. "I haven't lost yet."

"What the fuck?" And then it hit him. The match ended. And from the looks of it, despite her careless attempt, she was able to eat a decent amount of tomatoes, maybe even more than him. "La-ti-da. Bastard."

When they arrived back to their contest spot, Julchen started counting the amount of tomatoes that was left on her side. Out loud of course. "72." She grinned as he made her way through Lovino's pile, counting out loud again.

After the last fruit, she sighed, giving him a bored look. "86. Looks like someone lost by 14 points~"

Lovino grunted, "You're still a retarded puke-face." He crossed his arms, annoyed since he lost at his own game. If he summed up the scores, it would be 4-0. The game was already in favor of his shitty wife. Not good.

It would have been fine if it was just a normal game, a game without consequences. But according to Julchen, things would be way too boring if that was the case. So they both agreed, that whichever team lost, would have to serve the winners and treat them like "masters". The days of their punishment would be equivalent to the difference in the scores. If the final score was 5-3, then the losers will act like a servant to the winners for 2 days.

Lovino hated defeat, even if he almost always lost, still! Being ordered around by that…that…tomato-puking-wife of his was horrible! For all he knows, he might end up walking around the whole of Italy, wearing a cat costume, or other embarrassing things!

"Tomorrow-" She cringe at the though of pigging out on food again. Potatoes to be exact. "- it's time for MY challenge. No backing out~"

He nodded, clenching his fist before declaring a proud "I'll win!", even if there was no way he would. He never ever tasted it before! It looked so…..disgusting beyond words. Why would someone ever eat a potato?

"Che. Bring a bucket in case you start puking again, my puke princess~" He huffed, proud of his new nickname for her. She, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny. "So I'm royalty now? Well then, this princess demands-"

He pulled him by the shirt, now they're only an inch apart. "-a kiss."

His face went dark. Kissing wasn't a problem. BUT FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHE JUST PUKED.

"I'll take that as a yes." She tugged on his shirt even more, causing the clash of their lips. Julchen made sure it was a very, VERY sloppy kiss. Lovino didn't move, a bit too stunned.

The kiss lasted for a good few seconds; she pulled away, licking the side of her lips. With a snap of a finger, Lovino got back to his senses and ran inside, heading towards the bathroom. Revenge is so sweet. Gross, but sweet.

Surprisingly enough, Lovino won the potato eating contest. Julchen, though proud as she started the contest, failed to recover. A bit traumatic at the last eating contest.

She only managed to eat 18, while the other got 25. He was glad he didn't have to eat more than that. He was already losing his mind, never again shall he eat potatoes. But it wasn't THAT bad. But it's still a potato. Potato = German Bastards. And he still hates both!

Antonio was doing a pretty good job too! Finally, he was able to sleep an hour longer than Feliciano. Now the score's 4 – 2. Team Tomato is finally catching up!

The merrier than usual Spaniard gave the older Italian a huge hug, making him fluster up again. "S-stop that, bastard!"

He pushed him away quickly, and hid behind his wife as soon as he got the chance. No matter how many times he got hugged by him, of all people, he will never, EVER get used to it.

Julchen chuckled at her flustered up husband, still failing to understand why he was acting like that. Still, it was amusing! Further questioning wasn't necessary…for now.

The couple ate a light dinner, mushroom soup. It was enough for their poor stomachs. Antonio and Feliciano on the other hand prepared meat casserole, even if they were sleeping for most parts of the day, it didn't mean they weren't hungry!

Before Tonio and Feli could even finish eating, Julchen and Lovino headed towards the bedroom, both only wanting to rest. Their little game can continue tomorrow, maybe they can think of something more interesting to play! Like pin the tail on the chigigi-ing Italian!

Julchen was "deep" in thought as she sat at the foot of the bed, staring blankly into space. Actually, she had nothing to think about!

"Stop judging me!" Lovino suddenly exclaimed, flustering up as he pointed at her. _Rude much._

"What are y-" Before she could finish her question, Lovino 'shushed' her and ran towards the door, checking outside to see if someone was there. When he saw no one, he locked it and sighed in relief. " You know, don't you?" He asked her, looking away, still flustered.

"So what if I do~?" Julchen said teasingly. She has absolutely no idea what he's talking about, but sooner or later, she will. "It's one-sided, dammit!"

_One-sided? What did he mean 'one-sided'? _

There were only two things that popped up on her mind. One, was he in a relationship? Two, WTF HE'S CHEATING AGAIN.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He scowled at her as he leaned on the door and crossed his arms. "It's fucking true, that tomato bastard just won't give up!"

Then it hit her. Tomato bastard. Antonio. Of course! The man's crazy for Lovino, even asking for his hand in marriage before. Was he still head over heels for the Italian? "Explain or feel my awesome wrath! And you better not mess up." She said as though angry, when in truth, she was just curious.

Lovino, although stuttering, explained that even before they got married, Antonio already asked for his hand. Aside from the affection that he showered him everytime they'd meet, he'd also call him every now and then, and before he'd hang up, he'd tell him how much he…loves him.

"And you don't?" She asked, yet something inside her knew the answer. It was a popular source of humor amongst the nations, Lovino and Antonio were known as a couple before, whether it was true or not, they will never know. "Si, I don't." He said bluntly.

"He's..a father to me." Lovino sat on the ground; he's face touching his knees. "I can't see him as a lover, dammit!"

A bit shocked at his sudden outburst, Julchen tried not to flinch. She tapped the area beside her and whistled to get his attention. "So, you don't like Tonio?"

He finally stood up, and sat beside her, his face still a bit red. "I-I do! Just not the same kind as his." He bit his lip. "A fucktard like you wouldn't get what I mean anyway."

"Try me."

In the end, Julchen convinced Lovino to tell her more about him and Antonio. Much to Lovino's dismay, she's too convincing to deny. It's either that or he's just too much of an easy prey.

_Why do I need to tell you all these stuff…. Fuck it woman, you're annoying! Don't laugh okay? Well, you already know that I've lived with him since I was a kid, and I grew up in his influence. He's this annoying perky guy whose happiness level is too much, sometimes you wished you had it too…_

He paused for a moment before continuing.

_He'd scold me a lot. He kept on making me do chores, chores that I never did properly. Why would I? It was his house! And why would I even clean it if it'll become dirty again! He likes my fratello more too. That bastard of a boss..if he lays one finger on my fratello I'll- OW! Stop hitting me, fine, I'll continue. _

_He's "okay", I guess. Just like that bushy brow England, he'd go on a rampage, trying to conquer more lands. When he'd get home, he'd ask if I missed him. PFFF. As if I ever will. But the presents he gave me weren't that bad…And he'd give me more tomatoes too! _

_He taught me almost everything I know, and, he was actually..nice. Not the best of bosses, not that I have any idea how others would treat me, but, the bastard is okay. He'd worry if anything happens to me, panic and go nuts even. He'd have that goofy smile on his face when ever I do something for him…I never did anything okay? He just assumed it was for him…Sort off! _

_As I grew, he treated me differently, but with the same concern. What weirded me out was when he started doing more than that. _

_Hugs became tighter, touches became more and more intentional and too sexual, and his eyes… They were never the same._

_Mio Amore… Mio Amore… Ti Amo…_

_Those words, I can't tell him t-those! _

_He ruled other colonies, and he'd call them his sons or daughters. Mi hijo this, mi hijo that, blaah. It was annoying._

_I don't want him to call me his amore, I want him to call me, even just once, his hijo. _

…_._

_Fuck you! I said don't laugh! _

Lovino unconsciously continued to blurt more and more stories about his life under the Spaniard. He told her about how proud he got everytime he cooked and fed him with a decent meal. Even more so when he improved at a rapid pace. How he worried over little things, like tripping or getting a small cut. How he got angry when he took part in the mafia and risked his life. And how much Lovino himself wished, he'd be recognized as family.

"The guys likes you, can't do anything about that~" She tried to hide her yawn. It was getting late, and her original plan to rest early was replaced by Lovi's story telling time. It wasn't THAT bad, it was interesting to hear actually. "Guess what?" She smirks.

Lovino blinked, not sure if the smirk on her face was something to be happy about. "What?"

"I'll tell it to Tonio for you since you're too much of a coward to tell him yourself!"

He quickly grabs hold of her shoulders and shook them. "Fuck, don't you dare!" Julchen pushed her away, grabbing the covers and positioning herself for sleep. "I'm ignoring you now~"

And she really did ignore him. He kept on shaking her and pleaded not to tell, but she just won't budge! After a while, Lovino gave up and decided it was about a time he rested too.

"Hey Lovi, confession time." Her back was still facing her, but at least not she spoke. "I'm ignoring you too, bastard."

Disregarding what he said, she hummed a little as she said "I never knew of Tonio's little secret till you blurted it out earlier~"

_Dear Diary,_

_Lovino told me something interesting today. He valued family, a lot. I thought it was just with Ita!_

_I was awesome as always, and I listened to every single one of his stories, and I didn't even laugh!_

_Maybe just a little, but I listened, which makes me, the best listener everywhere!_

_PS: I've been writing these entries at an awkward state lately_

_PSS: My awesomeness is attracting awkwardness, WOW I'M AWESOME_

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes?<strong>

* * *

><p>First and foremost, I am deeply sorry. I love Fem!PruxMano to death, really! It's just that, college has been a real bitch, I just started this year, y'see XD And I survived the first semester as a Freshmen Information Technology student, with awesome grades too 3<p>

It's not the lack of response that's kept me form updating, even if there is a lack, I'd still update since I conversed with one of the people who reviewed this.

I'm pretty sure I'll finish this someday , but someday isn't anytime soon :D

Right now I'm in a 3 week break, so I have time to type things out =3=

This is the shortest chapter O.O There's suppose to be more, but I'll save that for chapter 5, I'll just split it into 2 chapters. This is pretty much random…but..oh well, I like it nonetheless =3=

My deepest thanks to those who actually enjoy this 3 I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it :D

* * *

><p><em>-my lack of knowledge in hetalia may cause oocness, sorry~<em>

_To be clear, they don't love or like each other, 'kay? The sudden outburst Julchen did was just a spur of the moment XD_

_The reason she's oh so serious about this marriage thing, is one, I really think her personality is that of a disciplined soldier and/or knight, and she's really religious despite the fact she likes to seduce people or just play around. So even if the whole marriage business is only temporary, you can't expect her to ignore that fact and randomly go and see other guys. That's my point of view anyway. And I think the same goes for Lovino, since, well he's Catholic, I think. And his morals wouldn't allow him to cheat or anything serious. _

Again, this is just how I see it. Sorry if it's not to anyone's liking ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Word Count : 3, 848<strong>

* * *

><p>Italized words here are Lovino's story telling time or something like that XD It's basically just his voice =.=<p>

I'm really sorry if I made a mistake on the foreign languages, I'll try my best to get it right. Oh, and if you notice any errors, gramatically or all those other things, please tell me. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Game Over**

"But we're still having a Siesta duel!" Antonio pouted as Julchen insisted that he accept her challenge. She never even told him what the challenge was! She simply ran up to him and shouted, "I challenge you!"

In the end, the Spaniard agreed. It was in the rules that they could decline, but she was being too pushy! He was still behind Feliciano by one game, but he'll beat him someday.

"You're not telling him, right?" Lovino sheepishly tugged on his wife's shirt, and tugged on it harder when she ignored him, "Don't tell him!"

"I will tell the whole world if you keep on nagging me every 5 minutes!" The restless Lovino kept on asking the same question over, and over again. Julchen refused to answer. "Go challenge your brother, eat a tomato, sleep, do something, anything!"

Julchen huffed as he left the poor man wishing he never told her anything. The only reason why he told her was because he thought she knew! And he got paranoid each time she teased him or made indications. Maybe it was all in his head.

"So what's our game Signorita Julchen~" Antonio teased her by taking a lock of her hair and kissing it, "Please go easy on me!" Julchen stepped on his foot, and he quickly backed away, both hands now in his pockets, "Sorry~ Sorry~"

"An acting game." She took out two pieces of paper, both folded neatly. "You get to choose who acts as who, I'm so nice~"

Antonio stared at the folded paper, they looked similar. There's no way he can find an easy way to know what was inside, so he chose the one on the right. Afterall, when in doubt, choose right! Right?

"I'm going to be a tomato?" Antonio tilted his head as he stared at an image of a tomato. How can he act like one? Wear all red and dye his hair green? Camouflage with a whole bunch of tomatoes?

Julchen shook her head and showed him what was left in her hand. An image of pasta. Now Antonio was even more confused, she was going to be pasta and he was going to be a tomato? "What if we get eaten?"

"You're not going to be a tomato!" She crumpled the piece of paper and pointed at the Italy Brothers who were currently in the middle of a rock-paper-scissors match, "You're going to be Lovi and I'll be Feli."

"Fratello, Julchen is scaring me!" Feliciano clung to his brother as though his life depended on it. Julchen on the other hand was running around the place; a plate of pasta in her right hand and a left hand that kept on flailing. "Ve~ Who wants some pasta~!"

Lovino walked up to her and gave her a huge smack in the arm, "Stop scaring Feliciano!" Now teary eyed, Julchen too clung to Lovino, the pasta magically transferred to Feliciano. Sneaky Italian. "Fratello! Why did you hit me? Do you hate me now, fratello?"

With a heavy sigh, Lovino pushed Julchen away. When she refused to stop pestering him with endless 'Fratello!"'s, he gave her a huge plate of pasta. It was super effective.

"Fratello, since when did Julchen call you fratello?" Feliciano wiped the pasta sauce on his cheek with his fist as he looked at his brother, confused. "It's a game; the tomato bastard is suppose to act as me, and the potato bastard is you." Lovino responded calmly he still thought the game was stupid though. And for some strange reason, he can't find Antonio. He had to admit, he was curious to see him 'act' as him.

"Move it bastards."

_Prayers answered_.

"Can you believe it? We ran out of tomatoes!" Antonio stormed in, with the biggest pout. His arms were crossed, and he even crafted a curl using wire. The curl bounced all around the place, but it was getting misplaced, so it was now at the far right side of his face. Good try nonetheless. Julchen was still deciding whether or not she needs a curl.

"Ah, Fratello! I have an idea!"

With confused eyes, Lovino looked at his brother, not saying a single word. He wanted to guess what his idea is, and from past experiences, it meant trouble for him. "What now?"

"I'm a bastard, a potato bastard! I like all things gross and I love tormenting my husband!" Lovino ran around the house, shouting about how awesome he was, and how he loved beer. He might also have mentioned how he loved harassing everything small and cute. Who knew this game could actually be fun?

"Julchen, why are you dressed like my DEAR fratello? I have some dresses that will suit you and your beautiful legs~" Julchen on the other hand refused to be mocked and prepared dresses for her dear husband to wear. "I also have ribbons to tie your hair with~"

The two ran around the house, Julchen had a short, black, strapless dress in her hands while Lovino just kept yelling, "I'm a whore! I'm a whore!" Feliciano and Antonio on the other hand were out in the yard, tomato-picking.

Be it through magic or through the divine powers from up above, Lovino ended up wearing a dress that Julchen suggested, his legs were showing which made his wife laugh at him each time she sees it. It wasn't completely hairy, but it was still hilarious! His face was as red as can be; a clear mix of embarrassment and anger. "I'm abolished but I'm still around since I'm so awesome! Did you know I was awesome? I bet you don't 'cause I'm not awesome!"

"Hey that's not in character! Why in the world would I say I'm not awesome?!" _SMACK_. Julchen gave him a huge slap in the face, causing Lovino to fall flat on the ground. "Heh, Feliciano would never have done that too, you lose."

Feeling victorious, Lovino savored every moment as he looked at Julchen's face once she realized he was right. Tricky as always, she'll have to think of some other way to get back.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, at least I'm not the one in a dress," She finally remarked as she threw the short lived artificial curl on her hair. "Hurry up and change, who knows what those two are doing."

She didn't have to remind him twice, the Italian hurried to change, removing the horrendous dress that he had to wear. What's left of his manliness went down the drain that day. Stupid game, stupid wife, stupid everything!

Changing into more comfortable clothes, he went back to where Julchen was, shocked to see her missing. Impatient as always. She could have at least waited; it only took him a few minutes to change!

"Stupid." Lovino grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. When looking for a certain german wife, always look at the kitchen first. That was one of the things he learned as he tried to survive with Julchen. If you wake up in the middle of the night and find out she's missing, she's probably eating the night away downstairs. Loudly too. If she says she's moving out since her husband is too much of a potty mouthed jerk, she's somewhere under the sink; fully-prepared with beer and junk food.

Lovino squinted, trying to make sure what he was seeing was right; Julchen was so focused as she stared outside the window, she was almost glued to it! At first Lovino thought it was funny, but as he looked at her, Julchen continuously made weird faces, a mix between laughing and …being disgusted?

His curiosity couldn't contain itself much longer, he walked over and stood beside her, glancing outside the window too, "What the fuck are you loo- WHAT THE?!"

Tomato picking aside, Feliciano and Antonio were busy doing other things. Things that should not have been seen. Julchen and Lovino took turns in covering each other's eyes, both unsure whether to run outside and stop the monstrosity that is Feliciano making out with Antonio.

"Please tell me we did NOT just see them…doing…AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Julchen accidentally peeped through a small hole in between Lovino's hands, just in time to see the other two getting even more into _it_. Feliciano was already placing his hands inside Antonio's pants, and right there and then, Julchen ran outside, unable to take it anymore.

"S-STOP!" Both of her hands were stretched right in front of her, lost on what else to do or say. "What the fuck are you both doing?!"

"F-fuck off, the tomato bastard and I weren't doing anything." Antonio looked away, blushing, leaving Julchen even more confused. Did he just call Feli a tomato bastard?

Lovino joined them quickly, still in shock but managed to keep calm. "IF YOU'RE PLANNING ON DOING SHIT LIKE THAT, AT LEAST DO IT SOMEWHERE NO ONE CAN SEE." That was the calmest that he could get.

"Wait!" Julchen jumped and down, with both arms flailing to catch their attention. She suddenly realized something. Antonio was acting differently, and so was Feliciano. He didn't even say 'Ve~?' or something! And from the looks of how things were going, he was definitely dominating. Which could only mean one thing, "Were you two…acting as Tonio and Lovi?"

Now even more shocked, Lovino eyed Julchen. Unwilling to believe in something like that, "You have to be kidding right? Right? She's wrong, RIGHT?" He then looked at his brother and former caretaker, horrified when they both just looked away and nodded.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_FUCK._

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Restraining himself from cursing till he couldn't curse anymore, Lovino was able to calm down. Ignoring his want to just SNAP. "Inside. Living room. NOW."

Antonio and Feliciano couldn't even respond and just agreed. They both couldn't understand why the couple was flipping out when they weren't doing anything wrong. Well, for them they weren't.

The four gathered in the dining table. Antonio and Feliciano were fixing their clothes and Julchen kept looking at the two of them. Lovino on the other hand was trying his best to keep calm. After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke, "Game over."

"Julchen and I already lost, so that means the game was already over. Which also means it wasn't me who was making out with the tomato bastard, therefore it really was my brother and him- Wait- that's still wro-"

"Love is never wrong. Which just means love making isn't wrong too." Antonio nodded to himself as he interrupted Lovino. Feliciano nodded vigorously too. "And besides, fratello, we were just acting! Trying to stay in character is part of acting~!"

"THAT'S THE POINT; YOU WEREN'T IN CHARACTER BECAUSE WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH HIM AND WHY WOULD HE DO THAT WITH ME."

"Wrong." Antonio suddenly stopped nodding and looked at Lovino with a bit of sadness. "I might have been out of character, but Feli wasn't."

Feliciano nodded again, as if not getting what Antonio meant. Lovino never replied and before anybody else could the Spaniard stood up, gave a half-hearted smile, "If my math is right your team wins, Signora Julchen~"

That was the last thing he said before leaving.

"I can fix this."

"You can't."

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Trust me!"

"NO."

"You don't have a choice!"

"Fine!"

After 3 awkward days, Julchen finally convinced Lovino that she could 'fix' everything. It was just a friendly game, really. Only problem was, she never expected the end result, even if she did win.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

So this is the end. It's been a while, huh? If you're wondering why this chapter is sho short, it's because I already stopped continuing it around a few months back. I just opened the file and though 'Hey, might as well add this here and officially end it.'

Yup. I'm abandoning Awesomeness and Blasphemy. It's summer again and instead of being an incoming college student, I'm already an incoming Junior. The story is still clear in my head but as I reread the whole thing it just seemed so off.

BUT!

Since I love this pairing so much, I decided to rewrite it. This time, in the form of a Human Au! I already posted 2 chapters, short ones, but I wrote around ungodly hours so it's very horrible ahaha! I promise it'll get better after chapter 3.

If you're still interested in following the misadventures of Lovino and Julchen in their loveless and forced marriage, follow my other story, **Happily Not Inlove**

Thanks for reading 23k worth of words full of this fangirl's fantasies about these two. Hopefully you'll take interest in my other take in their relationship!**  
><strong>


End file.
